Muerte y Guerra en la Academia Kuoh
by Inferno999
Summary: El Jinete Palido y El Jinete Rojo. Muerte y Guerra fueron convocados por el Consejo Carbonizado ya que se ha detectado presencia tanto de demonios como de angeles y angeles caidos en el Tercer Reino y estos deben ir a investigar el origen de esto y como tal destruirlo. Como reaccionaran el clan de Rias y Sona al saber que 2 de los seres mas poderosos se encuentran en su territorio?
1. La mision del Consejo

**muy bien segunda historia hasta ahora y como siempre**

**no poseo nada ambos perenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

**¡EMPEZEMOS!**

Capitulo 1: ¡La misión del Consejo!

**Ubicación: Sala del Consejo Carbonizado: Antes del apocalipsis**

La gran puerta de piedra se abrió para rebelar 2 figuras

Uno era grande y robusto, con un físico sobrehumano, con una armadura de apariencia paseada junto con una capucha roja de la cual salía un cabello tan blanco como la nieve el cual le llegaba hasta el pecho y también en su rostro se rebelaban unos ojos azules eléctrico sin iris que parecían brillar y en su frente una media luna pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la descomunal espada en su espalda que era de su mismo tamaño

La otra figura era más pequeño que la otra, este tenía una máscara en la cara que parecía un cráneo el cual lo hacía ver muy aterrador combinado con sus ojos que brillaban de color naranja rojizo y su piel era tan pálida como la de un cadáver, este no llevaba más que un manto morado que se veía desgastado y roto, unos pantalones de combate negro, su apariencia física era igual de sobre humana que el anterior sus hombres era muy anchos y en cada uno había un tatuaje de lo que sería el cráneo de un caballo

Ambas figuras irradiaban un poder sofocante en especial el hombre pálido, el cual tenía una aura de color morado oscuro y el otro una aura color naranja oscuro

Estos eran 2 de los 4 Jinetes del Apocalipsis

El Jinete Palido y líder de los mismo, Muerte El Segador y amo del caballo fantasmal Desesperación y su familiar Polvo el cuervo mejor entrenado del Padre Cuervo, junto con su guadaña. "El Hearvester" cada una de un lado como guadañas gemelas

El cuarto Jinete y el más joven de los 4, Guerra El Jinete Rojo y dueño del caballo Ruina y su fiel espada "La Chaoseater" junto con su descomunal guantelete

Ambos jinetes fueron llamados por el Consejo Carbonizado por una reciente emergencia

Ambos seres se postraron frente a 3 cabezas de piedra que brillaban debido al magma que las rodeaba los 3 tenían la misma apariencia

-**Por fin han llegado Jinetes- **dijo una de las cabezas de la izquierda

-Espero que sea importante- dijo Muerte con irritación

-Cuál es la situación- dijo Guerra con seriedad

-**Ustedes conocen bien la ley: "Cuando los 7 sellos se hayan roto, 4 jinetes cabalgaran para castigar a los culpables ya sean Señores del cielo, Hijos del Hombre o Basura del Inframundo", pero hasta entonces ninguno de los reinos tienen permitido entrar en contacto- **dijo otra de las cabezas de en medio

-Asi es, que tiene que ver- dijo Muerte irritado

-'Porque demonios nunca van directo al punto, pedazos de piedra inútiles'- Pensó Muerte molesto

Guerra se mostro pasivo como siempre en este tipo de situación, espero a que llegara el momento de hablar

-**¡Que tanto el primer como el segundo reino han violado esta ley!- **dijo enojado otra cabeza de la derecha

Los 2 jinetes se vieron en ligera sorpresa ante esta declaración pero mas fue la ira y el enojo

-Asi que quieren que vayamos como simples verdugos y hagamos el trabajo no es asi- dijo Muerte con irritación y soberbia

-¡Como es que se les pudo pasar algo como esto se supone que ustedes lo vigilan todo no es asi!- dijo Guerra molesto e irritado por la falta sentido del consejo

**-¡Silencio! Su trabajo es mantener el balance- **dijo una cabeza, enojada por el temperamento de los 2

**-Además, ustedes son nuestros asesinos, por lo tanto un trabajo como este también está en su deber como jinete-** dijo otra cabeza

-Pero porque enviar a 2 jinetes, este tipo de trabajo podría ser fácilmente realizado por uno solo- dijo Guerra dudoso

-**Hay una gran concentración de energía demoniaca y angelical en el Tercer Reino y para evitar que este problema se extienda, disidimos que 2 jinetes deberán de extinguirlo con mayor rapidez- **dijo otra cabeza con seriedad

-Ya veo, hay algo más que debamos saber- dijo Muerte con seriedad

-**Sí. Aparentemente, hay una gran cantidad de seres humanos que fueron corrompidos por Angeles Caidos y convertidos en sus esclavos, tienen autorización para exterminarlos-** dijo otra cabeza

**-Además, hay una cierta cantidad de demonios que están autorizados en el Tercer Reino, estos son hijos de 2 de los 4 Reyes Demonio que gobiernan el inframundo, a esos se les ha encomendado a mantener en vigilancia, si alguno de ellos comete un solo daño en el Tercer Reino, tienen permitido exterminarlo- **dijo otra cabeza

Esta declaración si dejo a ambos jinetes en shock, ira y gran enojo

-¡Se puede saber desde cuando a el Consejo le importa el estatus social de los demonios!- dijo Muerte con gran enojo

-¡Nosotros no nos rebajaremos a ser los niñeros de uno de esos mocosos "nobles" solo por tener conexión con un rey demonio! ¡La ley es clara y se aplica a todos sin excepción!- dijo Guerra igual de furioso

**-¡SILENCIO! ¡ATACAR AL HIJO DE UN REY DEMONIO ES UNA DECLARACION DE GUERRA, UNA QUE NO ESTAMOS DISPUSTOS A PELEAR SOLO POR SU TONTO ORGULLO AHORA DEJEN DE QUJARSE Y OBEDEZCAN!- **dijo una de las cabezas llena de ira por el comportamiento de ambos

Los 2 jinetes aun estaban en un aterrador estado de cólera por los tratos que ha tenido el consejo durante este tiempo, darle derecho a los demonios y angeles solo por su estatus social, eso era algo con lo que ellos no podrían trabajar ni tampoco aceptar, su trabajo es castigar a los que rompen la ley pero algo como esto es impensable

-Haremos esto porque es nuestro deber mantener el balance, pero si uno de estos "nobles" hace algún daño al Tercer Reino, aplicaremos nuestro propio castigo- dijo Muerte aun irritado

-Mi deber es servir al Consejo, pero esto es algo que hago por mi propio juicio- dijo Guerra con una mueca de desprecio

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su salida pero fueron detenidos

**-Esperen Jinetes- **dijo una de las cabezas

Estos se voltearon todavía con enfado

-**Es mejor que usen un medio de transporte distinto, uno más silencioso-** aconsejo la cabeza de en medio

-No quieren que nos vean llegar bien, eso es algo que podemos tolerar- dijo Muerte todavía con una mueca de desagrado

-Una cosa más, a donde seremos transportados, y con qué pasaremos desapercibidos- dijo Guerra con una ceja levantada

**-La mayor actividad tanto demoniaca como de angeles caidos se hallan en una ciudad del Tercer Reino llamada Japón en un lugar llamado Academia Kuoh, ustedes se harán pasar por estudiantes de allí, encárguense de los angeles caidos y de los sacerdotes corrompidos, si necesitan más información, pueden conseguirla de Vulgrim- **dijo la cabeza en medio

Al mencionar a Vulgrim los jinetes hicieron una mueca de irritación

-Bien si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir, nos retiramos. Vamos Guerra- dijo Muerte mientras se dirigía a la puerta de piedra

-Sí, Hermano- dijo Guerra mientras lo seguía

**Fuera de la sala del Consejo**

Los jinetes ya habían salido y en las afueras su otro hermano y hermana los estaban esperando

-Y, como les fue- dijo Contienda con curiosidad

-A Guerra y a mí, no han enviado al Tercer Reino, angeles caidos y demonios han roto la ley- dijo Muerte con irritación

Esto hizo que los otros 2 jinetes se vieron con un gesto de fastidio

-Ya veo, bien les deseo suerte- dijo Furia a sus hermanos

-Hermano, ten toma esto- dijo Contienda dándole una pistola a Muerte

-"Redención", Huh; me vendrá bien, gracias Contienda- dijo Muerte mientras examinaba la pistola

-Pero esta no es la primera vez que Guerra viaja al Tercer Reino- dijo Furia con curiosidad

-S-Si, asi es, ¿cómo es exactamente?- pregunto el encapuchado

-La última vez que vi al Tercer Reino, parecían estar en una etapa a la que ellos llamaban 'Revolución Industrial'- dijo Muerte mientras revisaba sus guadañas

-Ya veo, puede ser interesante- dijo Guerra con una pequeña sonrisa

-Recuerda que vamos por cuestiones de trabajo no a vacacionar- dijo Muerte con autoridad

-Sí, entiendo hermano- dijo Guerra algo cabizbajo

-Vamos, Hermano, deja que el pequeñín se divierta un poco- dijo Contiendo con diversión

El solo se llevo una de las clásicas miradas de la Muerte que hizo que se le helara la sangre

-Es su primer viaje al Tercer Reino, al menos haz que lo disfrute un poco, de vez en cuando no está mal tener un pequeño descanso- aconsejo Furia

Muerte solo dio un pequeño gruñido

-Bien, solo será cuando hayamos terminado pero no pasara de más de 5 minutos- dijo Muerte haciendo señal de retirarse

-Gracias, hermano- dijo Guerra mientras lo seguía

-Ustedes 2 pórtense bien mientras no estoy, Furia en ti si confió y Contienda no hagas ninguna estupidez- dijo con seriedad

Los 2 vieron como ellos se retiraban

-Buena suerte, Guerra- dijo Furia mientras los veía salir

-He, suerte es lo menos que deberías de desearle, ya que el que lo acompaña es "La Muerte", despues de todo- dijo Contienda con sarcasmo

**Ubicación desconocida**

Los 2 jinetes salieron de los límites del consejo hacia un área áspera y llena de volcanes

En eso un círculo mágico de color celeste se abrió enfrene de ellos y un ser de apariencia grotesca salió de él, tenía grandes cuernos una horribles fauces con 2 colmillos sobresalientes y unos ojos color azul con grandes ojeras

Este demonio era Vulgrim

-Ah, pero que tenemos aquí, mis más preciados clientes, a que se debe esta grata sorpresa- dijo mientras jugaba con las manos

-Corta el rollo, Vulgrim. Necesitamos uno de tus agujeros de serpiente para llegar al Tercer Reino, asuntos del Consejo- dijo Muerte con soberbia

Vulgrim parecía pensativo

-Umm, ya veo, esto te podrá costar Jinete- dijo mientras se reia entre dientes

Muerte dejo salir un pequeño gruñido, y puso su mano en frente en la cual apareció un círculo mágico color morado y de ahí vino una bolsa pequeña que contenía monedas de oro

Vulgrim dejo salir una pequeña carcajada de satisfacción

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Jinete- dijo mientras dejaba paso a ambos a uno de sus agujeros de serpiente

-Hora de irnos- dijo Muerte mientras se acercaba a el agujero

-Yo iré primero, mientras, asegúrate de llevar lo necesario, porque no regresaremos- dijo Muerte y luego fue absorbido por el agujero

Guerra empezó a inspeccionarse a sí mismo y cuando vio que no faltaba nada, el agujero ya estaba listo para el otro viaje y se lazo para ser absorbido por el

**El Tercer Reino: Bosque**

Despues de llegar, Guerra reviso el lugar y se encontró a su hermano hablando con Vulgrim y por curiosidad se acerco

-Necesitaremos un disfraz si queremos mezclarnos con los demás seres humanos- dijo Muerte a Vulgrim y se vio entusiasmado, ya que Muerte tenía otra bolsa llena de monedas de oro

-¡No se diga mas jinete, deje que el viejo Vulgrim le muestre un repertorio para su elección!- dijo Vulgrim y en eso llega Guerra que iba a preguntar pero en lugar de eso Muerte le dio un especie de piel extraña

-Ponte eso, si no queremos llamar la atención, necesitaremos hacernos pasar por humanos y ya que somos 'estudiantes' necesitaremos nombres falsos y unos cuantos datos para que se lo crean- dijo Muerte mientras se ponía su disfraz

Los 2 brillaron de un color distinto, Muerte brillo de color morado oscuro y Guerra de color azul nítido

Ambos habían tenido un cambio no muy notorio ya que aun mantenían ciertas de sus características

Guerra ahora no era tan alto, media al menos unos 2.05 metros, su apariencia física seguía siendo algo robusta pero para los estándares humanos, sus ojos seguían siendo de color azul pero estos tenían un iris de color blanquecino y su cabello que usualmente le llegaba hasta el pecho ahora solo sobresalía desde sus orejas, seguía igual de blanco

Muerte tenía su piel aun pálida pero ya no tan cadavérica más bien para los estándares humanos en lo que sería palidez sus ojos era de un rojo opaco con un iris color negro, que aun parecía amenazante y su cabello negro y grasiento era igual, le llegaba hasta la clavícula

-Bien, con esto seremos capaces de mezclarnos- dijo Muerte mientras le daba la bolsa de monedas a Vulgrim

-¿Necesitaremos nombres falsos?- pregunto Guerra mientras se veía asi mismo

-Ya tengo uno pensado y también una cuartada- dijo Muerte mientras convertía sus guadañas en navajas de bolsillo

-Tú y yo somos hermanos trasferidos desde América como estudiantes de intercambio yo seré Randy Crawford y tú serás Alex Crawford, entendido- dijo Muerte despues de arreglarse

-Sí, hermano, pero en donde queda esta Academia Kuoh- pregunto Guerra

-No te preocupes, polvo nos guiara, en unos momentos estará aquí, le pedí hacer un reconocimiento de la zona- dijo Muerte mientras revisaba el cielo

¡CRAW!

Muerte reconocería ese sonido en donde fuera, era señal de que polvo había regresado

El cuervo se postro en el hombro de Muerte y este le mostro todo lo que vio por medio de su conexión mental

-Ya veo, esa Academia, está a unos 300 metros de aquí, no podemos usar nuestros caballos o llamaremos la atención, iremos a pie, si corremos estaremos halla en unos 15 minutos a lo mucho- dijo Muerte mientras estiraba las piernas

-Bien, crees que ningún demonio pueda reconocernos- pregunto Guerra mientras flexionaba las piernas

-Lo dudo, nuestra energía está lo suficientemente oculta, técnicamente somos como humanos normales- dijo mientras revisaba la parte de él centro de la ciudad

-Ya veo, bien será mejor darnos prisa- dijo Guerra mientras examinaba el lugar

-Por cierto, donde pusiste tu Chaoseater- pregunto Muerte

-La tengo sellada en mi mano derecha, no te preocupes- dijo Guerra

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Muerte mientras salian de su escondite en el bosque

Ambos jinetes empezaron su salida al centro de la ciudad, caminando para no llamar la atención, revisaron todo el lugar para memorizar la zona en caso de emergencia

7 minutos más tarde seguían a mayor paso pero Guerra pareció notar algo

-Hermano, estas, seguro de que esta apariencia nos ayudara a pasar desapercibidos- pregunto el jinete detrás de Muerte

-Por supuesto, a los ojos de estas criaturas somos nada más que uno de ellos, porque preguntas- dijo Muerte irritado

-Porque de algún modo parece que todas las miradas de los humanos están sobre nosotros- dijo Guerra mientras analizaba su alrededor

-Que quieres decir- dijo Muerte

Pero este se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Guerra, eventualmente todas las miradas iban hacia ellos pero en su mayoría fueron de las hembras humanas que parecían analizarlos hasta el más mínimo detalle

-Ya veo, solo ignóralas- dijo Muerte que ya se estaba empezando a molestar por toda esta atención

-Como digas- dijo Guerra mientras seguía a su hermano

Pero al parecer cada minuto que pasaba más y más hembras humanas los mantenían en la mira y algunas los empezaron a seguir con gran curiosidad

-Hermano, esto parece estar empeorando- dijo Guerra mientras revisaba el lugar

-Ya te dije, solo ignóralas- dijo Muerte con mayor irritación

Guerra obedeció a su hermano y simplemente las ignoro pero aun asi parecía que hacerlo solo hacía que su número aumentara cada vez más y parecía que Muerte estaba a punto de perder los estribos

-'Malditas zorras humanas, váyanse a joder a otro lado'- pensó Muerte con ira

-Guerra, tu solo camina, ya casi llegamos- dijo Muerte el cual ya podía divisar la academia a unos cuantos metros

Guerra seguía mirando y parecía que él llamaba la atención más que su hermano, y podía jurar que una de las hembras le guiño un ojo, aunque a él eso no lo tomo en cuenta como algo importante

-'¿Sera alguna cosa de su cultura?'- pensó Guerra confuso por estos raros gestos

-Oye hermano, creo que…- dijo Guerra pero fue interrumpido

-Calla. Ya hemos llegado…este lugar apesta a demonio, que repulsivo- dijo Muerte con fastidio

-Es bastante grande, tal vez haya más demonios de los que nos informo el consejo, esto no tiene precedentes- dijo Guerra analizando la zona

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a donde están las inscripciones- dijo Muerte que iba directo al edificio

-Al menos aquellas hembras dejaron de seguirnos, por un momento pensé que nos habían descubierto- dijo Guerra aliviado

-No seas ridículo, lo que las atraía era nuestra apariencia, al parecer en los estándares humanos nuestro nuevo físico atrae la atención de algunas hembras- explico Muerte mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal

-Ya veo, también he notado el hedor de demonio, parece que también se ocultan entre los humanos pero…con que propósito, hasta ahora no han causado ningún daño a los miembros del Tercer Reino, según el reporte el mayor daño ha sido causado por los angeles caidos- dijo Guerra mientras seguía caminado tras su hermano en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta, pareciera que los angeles caidos han hecho más avances que los demonios aquí- dijo Muerte pensativo

-Como es que el consejo nos aviso de este asunto justo cuando está a punto de salirse de control- dijo Guerra irritado

-Porque les gusta ver sangre, Guerra. Esperan a que los enemigos se acumulen y observan como nosotros los matamos. Asi de simple- dijo Muerte que se había detenido frente a la puerta del despacho del director

-Sí lo que quieren es un espectáculo entonces les darnos un espectáculo- dijo Guerra con seriedad y enojo

-Se arrepentirán de habernos provocado- dijo Muerte con un toque sádico

Ambos entraron a la oficina para ser recibidos por 1 hombre mayor que se veía en los 45 años llevaba un terno café y su cabello era canoso

-Si en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo el director mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Somos estudiantes de intercambio de Norteamérica, yo soy Randy Crawford y este es mi hermano menor- dijo Muerte presentando a Guerra

-Soy Alex Crawford, un placer- dijo con un poco de modestia

-Umm, ya veo, bueno sean bienvenidos a la Academia Kuoh, solo déjenme archivar unos cuantos papeles y estarán ingresados, hasta entonces. Un miembro del consejo estudiantil les dará un recorrido por la academia- dijo y entonces cogió el alto parlante

-Podria por favor, Shitori-san venir a la oficina del director- dijo al micrófono

No más de unos minutos despues la puerta se abrió para revelar a una joven de cabello corto negro, ojos color morado, gafas y con el uniforme femenino de la Academia

-Se le ofrece algo señor director- dijo ella mientras examinaba la habitación, ella noto a las 2 nuevas figuras junto al director y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió

-Por supuesto, me gustaría que le dieras un ligero recorrido a estos 2 nuevos estudiantes transferidos de Norteamérica por las instalaciones- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Por un momento ella se vio nerviosa y con un ligero temor es sus ojos, algo que Muerte no pudo pasar desapercibido

-'Parece que esta sospechando, debemos intentar actuar con naturalidad'- pensó Muerte mientras la analizaba

-S-Si, enseguida, por favor síganme- dijo haciendo señal de salir

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego dieron un pequeño asentimiento y la siguieron

Los guiaron por diferentes lugares de la academia y lastimosamente no pudieron evitar ser el centro de atención

-Y díganme que los trae a esta región- dijo Sona para romper el frio silencio

-Cuestiones familiares y de trabajo- contesto Muerte de forma automática

-Ya veo…Ah perdón por no presentarme. Yo soy Shitori Sona, es un placer- dijo ella con una ligera reverencia

-Randy Crawford- dijo Muerte simplemente

-Yo soy su hermano menor, Alex Crawford- dijo Guerra con un poco más de animo

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos- dijo mientras se acercaban a una de las aulas de los Segundos

-Bien aquí acaba el recorrido, esperen a que llegue el profesor, el ya estará informado de su llegada, por favor disfruten su estancia- dijo ella mientras se retiraba

-Ya veremos- dijo Muerte fríamente mientras la veía marcharse

-'Por supuesto que disfrutaremos nuestra estancia…Demonio'- pensó con seriedad

No más de unos 5 minutos el profesor ya estaba llegando al pasillo y el pudo notar a las 2 nuevas personas de las que ya le habían informado

-Ustedes son los estudiantes transferidos- pregunto él con curiosidad

-Asi es, vinimos de Norteamérica, para estudiar aquí- dijo Guerra con un japonés muy natural

-Pues, para ser americanos, su japonés es bastante fluido- dijo Profesor curioso

-Lo teníamos desarrollado antes de venir aquí, para poder hablar y entender a nuestros nuevos compañeros- dijo Muerte con un tono menos indiferente

-Ya veo, bien quédense aquí mientras les aviso a los demás estudiantes de su llegada- dijo y luego procedió a entrar al salón

**Dentro del salón**

Los estudiantes seguían con sus típicas charlas, pero entre ellos estaba un cierto trío al cual al parecer tenían una conversación bastante peculiar que hacía que las mujeres del salón enviaran miradas de puro odio

Issei estaba con sus 2 mejores amigos y al parecer él estaba presumiéndoles sobre algo relacionado con el cuerpo de las mujeres que estaban en el club de la investigación oculta, que se componía por nada más y nada menos que la mascota de la academia Koneko Toujou y las 2 más amadas Onee-samas de todo el instituto Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima

-Maldito seas Issei, no tienes ni idea de lo que daría por poder estar en ese club- dijo Matsuda con enojo

-Apuesto a que Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai, te hacen todo tipo de cosas- dijo Motohama con frustración

Issei solo pareció reírse entre dientes con gran soberbia y superioridad

-Y esa es solo la punta del iceberg- dijo mientras se seguía riendo entre dientes

-Que quieres decir Issei-san- pregunto Asia una de las personas más cercanas a Issei o más específicamente una mujer

-N-No es nada, Asia no te preocupes- dijo Issei nervioso

En eso el profesor entra al salón y todos los estudiantes se sentaron

-Escuchen, alumnos. Dos nuevos estudiantes han venido aquí desde Norteamérica por transferencia, asi que por favor háganlos sentir bienvenidos- dijo profesor y todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar pero en eso la puerta se abre para revelar a 2 personas que en lo particular causaron una gran conmoción en la población femenina del salón

-Mi nombre es Randy Crawford, diría que es un placer pero aun no creo que sea asi- dijo Muerte con frialdad y seriedad sin un autismo de entusiasmo

-Yo soy su hermano menor, Alex Crawford, espero tengamos un interesante año juntos- dijo Guerra con ligera emoción

Lo que ellos no notaron fue que tanto Issei como a Asia les paso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, que los hizo palidecer y ver con cierto miedo a los recién llegados

-'¡¿Esto…se siente diferente a cuando me tope con sacerdotes o angeles caidos?!'- pensó Issei en shock

-'¿Qué será esto?… ¡Se siente horrible!'- pensó Asia con una expresión llena de terror

Muerte y Guerra parecieron notar las miradas de cada uno de los estudiantes pero sobretodo aquel chico del pelo marrón y aquella rubia

-''Huh. Tal vez esto no sea tan aburrido como creía''- pensó Muerte con diversión

-''Para ser demonios, no lucen o actúan como tal, pero será mejor esperar a ver que hacen''- pensó Guerra con seriedad mientras analizaba el salón

-Bien, podrían por favor tomar asiento- insistió el profesor, ellos no dijeron nada y fueron a buscar donde sentarse

Guerra se sentó detrás de Issei y Muerte se sentó a un lado de Asia, para sorpresa de ambos los cuales sentían como si estuvieran siendo presionados por algo que los sofocaba haciendo casi imposible mantener una respiración calmada

Ambos jinetes solo pudieron dar una pequeña sonrisa por esta reacción

-'Bien, ahora es momento de un poco de diversión'- pensó Muerte con una diminuta sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2:Primera impresion

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a tus nuevos compañeros

_**A las afueras del club de la Investigación Oculta**_

Issei y Asia se apresuraron a llegar al club despues de la horrible experiencia por la que pasaron el dia de hoy, aquellas personas nuevas tenían una presencia horriblemente sofocante a la que por pura suerte pudieron sobrevivir

Entraron de golpe al salón del club para ver a Akeno, Rias, Koneko y Kiba, que al parecer también lo habían sentido ya que sus reacciones estaban hundidas en la seriedad y el temor

-Bucho, usted también lo siente- dijo Issei con preocupación

-Sí, pero no me explico que hacen aquí- dijo ella mientras veía por la ventana

-'Mis siervos y yo estamos autorizados para estar aquí, entonces porque los han enviado'- pensó Rias confundida y preocupada

-Entendería que mandaran a uno, pero enviar a 2 de ellos, esto no tiene sentido- dijo Kiba con seriedad

-Tal vez vinieron a hacer "limpieza"- dijo Koneko que también estaba preocupada

-Akeno-san, Bucho, que es lo que sucede- dijo Issei confundido

-Yo podría explicar eso- dijo Sona que había llegado por la puerta junto con Saji y Tsubaki

-Sona-senpai, usted también, pero que es lo que pasa- dijo Issei pero fue ignorado

-Tú también lo sentiste, Sona- dijo Rias que la veía con seriedad

-Sí, pero no puedo entender por qué enviar a 2 de ellos, aunque con toda la actividad que ha habido en estos días seria natural que algo como esto llegara a pasar- dijo Sona con seriedad

-Ya veo, cuáles de los 4 son- dijo Akeno con seriedad

Sona pareció morderse el labio inferior con una ligera mueca

-Su líder, y el más joven de ellos- dijo Sona con seriedad y preocupación en su rostro

A todos menos a Issei y Asia se les helo la sangre y se pusieron tan pálidos como un cadáver que es justo lo que ellos pensaban que terminarían si no tenían cuidado

-Alguien me puede decir que es lo que está pasando aquí- dijo Issei con desesperación

Rias solo suspiro con más tranquilidad

-Issei, recuerdas que te comente sobre la gran guerra que hubo entre los demonios, angeles caidos y los angeles de dios- dijo Rias dándole la espalda

-Sí pero y eso que- dijo Issei aun confundido

-Veras, resulta que no solo nosotros y ellos estaban involucrados- dijo Kiba con seriedad

-Que quieres decir, dudo que haya algo más que demonios, angeles y angeles caidos- dijo Issei nervioso

-Eso no es cierto, actualmente existen 4 seres que existieron desde mucho antes que nosotros, incluso mucho antes que el creador mismo- dijo Akeno con seriedad y el seño fruncido

-No querrás decir…- dijo Asia que al parecer se empezaba a asustar de verdad

Al ser una monja seria obvia que tuviera un gran conocimiento sobre este tema pero hasta entonces ella pareció negarse que ellos realmente existieran, a pesar de que la biblia hablaba en su mayoría sobre ellos

-Asia acaso sabes algo de esto- dijo Issei frustrado

-Yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasa aquí en un momento estoy ordenando papeles y al siguiente, me encuentro aquí en todo este jaleo- dijo Saji con fastidio

-Saji, compórtate, esto es serio- dijo Tsubaki con una mueca

-Veras Issei, durante la guerra, ningún lado pareció hacer ningún progreso, y los daños que estaban causando fueron colaterales y en un intento de terminar de una vez, un consejo de seres superiores decidieron usar sus mejores cartas para terminar con la guerra- dijo Rias con seriedad

-Se hizo una tregua temporal, se forjaron 7 sellos con los cuales al ser rotos, la guerra volveria a empezar, pero hasta entonces ninguna de las 3 fracciones tenia permitido entrar en la tierra de los humanos, y si uno de estos llegaba a romper esa ley, enviarían a uno de los 4 para "resolver" el problema- dijo Kiba con amargura

-¿Uno de los 4?- dijo Issei aun sin entender

-Los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis- dijo Sona con amargura y temor en su voz

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que Issei y Asia palidecerán por completo

-Guerra, Furia, Contienda y Muerte, ellos son los 4 seres que los conforman y los únicos que sobrepasan los poderes de cualquier divinidad, ya sea del cielo, del infierno, o de cualquier otra- dijo Rias

-Incluso de los Dragones celestiales y de las Longinus- dijo Akeno con el seño fruncido

-E-E-Espera, me están diciendo que los nuevos estudiantes son en realidad 2 de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, pero si eso no existe- dijo Issei en shock

-Issei-san, ellos son reales, en la biblia los describen como castigadores. También dice que cuando los 7 sellos se rompieran ellos cabalgaran y castigarían a todos los culpables, ya sean señores del cielo, hijos del hombre o seres del inframundo- dijo Asia con temor es su voz

-Y de ellos, los que enviaron son los más terribles y despiadados- dijo Tsubaki con seriedad

-Muerte El Jinete Pálido y Guerra el Jinete Rojo- dijo Rias con seriedad

Todos se vieron en un estado de shock que qué pareció preocupar a Rias y Sona

-Que debemos hacer Rias- dijo Sona de brazos cruzados

-Lo mejor será evitar tener contacto con ellos, hasta que sepamos sus motivos- dijo Rias pensativa

Todos asintieron pero en eso una fría y horrible sensación les recorrieron el cuerpo seguida por una voz igual de fría

-Eso podría ser un problema- dijo una voz detrás de todos

Se voltearon y solo pudieron ver con horror a los que se encontraba detrás de ellos o mejor dicho quienes

_**Fuera del edifico**_

Muerte y Guerra podían sentir una gran concentración de energía y hedor demoniaco proveniente de aquel viejo edificio y decidieron revisarlo, pero no sabían que ahí dentro se encontrarían con una gran sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un pase directo a terminar más rapido su misión

**Devuelta al presente**

-Que tenemos aquí- dijo Muerte con un poco de diversión

-Un pase directo a terminar nuestro trabajo- dijo Guerra con seriedad

Todos los presentes ensancharon la mirada con terror total y se les helo la sangre por completo

-Esa es una buena reacción- dijo Muerte mientras se reia entre dientes

-Veamos, ese cabello carmesí, debes de ser la hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer- dijo Guerra mirando a Rias

-Aquella aura también es muy obvia, hermana de Serafall Leviathan- dijo Muerte mirando a Sona

Ahora ambas se dieron cuenta de porque estaban aquí

-Acaso han venido a matarnos- dijo Rias con furia en su voz

Todos los siervos de ambos lados se vieron en shock que despues pasaron a la seriedad y empezaron a sacar sus armas, como si eso les fuera a importar a los jinetes

-¡No dejare que se le acerquen a Bucho!- dijo Issei con determinación que sin pensarlo 2 veces fue directo hacia ellos

-¡Espera, Issei!- grito Rias preocupada

Pero no fue escuchada

-¡Boosted Gear!- grito y un guante rojo apareció en su mano izquierda

-El Sekeryuutei- dijo Guerra con fastidio

Issei le iba a dar un golpe a Muerte pero este simplemente agarro su brazo para luego agarrarlo del cuello llevándolo a la altura de sus penetrantes ojos rojos

Ambos jinetes aun tenían su disfraz aunque les incomodaba bastante

-Me pregunto qué te impulso a hacer eso. Será tu valentía, tu estupidez o tu ignorancia de lo que realmente somos capaces de hacer- dijo Muerte mirando a Issei directamente a los ojos

-¡T-Tú…maldito no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima a Bucho…!- dijo Issei al que le costaba respirar

Kiba saco su espada, Koneko se puso en guardia y Akeno se puso su atuendo de sacerdotisa de relámpagos

-Debería de mostrarte de lo que soy capaz, mocoso- dijo Muerte con frialdad

La mano de Muerte empezó a brillar de color morado oscuro y esta se convierto en una versión esquelética fantasmagórica de la misma y procedió a acercarla al pecho de Issei

Para sorpresa de todos, la mano atravesó el pecho del joven y parecía que había agarrado algo, Muerte empezó a retirar su mano pero vieron que estaba arrastrando algo

Del pecho de Issei empezó a salir una silueta de él mismo pero de color celeste

Todos vieron en shock al darse cuenta de que lo que le estaba quitando

Era su alma

-¡Issei-kun!- grito Kiba que iba directo a Muerte con su espada en mano, pero fue detenido por Guerra, que agarro su espada con su propia mano

-No interfieras, demonio- dijo y luego le dio una poderosa patada que lo envió directo a la pared

Guerra empezó a dejar salir un poco de su poder, no tuvo la necesidad de usar a la Chaoseater, puede arreglárselas sin ella en esta situación

Su hermano ya estaba a unos pocos segundos de reclamar lo que por derecho siempre será suyo

Las almas de todos los demonios o seres que se le opongan

-¡Espera! Es a mí a quien quieres déjalo ir ahora- dijo Rias desesperada ya que vieron que Issei estaba empezando a perder el color de los ojos y empezaba a respirar cada vez menos

-¡Deja a mi lindo siervo en paz!- exigió Rias que empezó a cargar una bola de destrucción

-Siervo, he. Huh, ya veo- dijo Muerte que soltó el alma de Issei que regreso a su cuerpo, él empezó a respirar rápidamente y luego Muerte lo lanzo a los demás que por suerte lo atraparon

-Fue un poco divertido, pero es momento de ponerse serios- dijo Muerte y en eso Guerra se volvió a parar a su lado

-Q-Que quieres decir- dijo Akeno que estaba a punto de usar sus relámpagos

Guerra suspiro, primero vio a su hermano y este solo ladeo la cabeza como una forma de aprobación

-Nuestra misión es aniquilar a todos los angeles caidos junto con sus sacerdotes corrompidos también a los demonios que no están autorizados a estar aquí, y finalmente vigilar a los parientes de los Reyes Demonios- dijo Guerra con seriedad

-En palabras simples, nos mandaron a vigilarlos a ustedes y matar a todos los demás que no sean parte del Tercer Reino- dijo Muerte con indiferencia

Todos vieron pasivos a lo que acaba de pasar, como si se tratara de una mala broma, pero no lo era, 2 de los 4 seres más poderosos que han existido ahora acaban de anunciar que fueron enviados a vigilarlos y a matar todo lo demás que no esté relacionado con ellos

-Bien Guerra, a cual eliges- dijo Muerte mirando a su joven hermano

-Me quedo con la Princesa de la Destruccion- dijo Guerra con seriedad y luego se empezó a acercar a ellos

-Supongo que yo me tendré que quedar con la hermana de Serafall- dijo Muerte resignado

Todos se vieron confundidos por lo que los 2 acaban de decir pero aun asi supusieron lo peor

-Guerra y yo tenemos asignado vigilarlos y ya que también somos "estudiantes" como regla de esta institución debemos de integrarnos a un club. Asi que decidimos matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro- dijo Muerte con irritación

Fue entonces que entendieron a que se referían

-Yo me uniré como nuevo miembro de su club y mi hermano como miembro del consejo estudiantil- dijo Guerra

Nadie se lo podía creer, seres que estaban destinados a la batalla y al derramamiento de sangre los seres que representaban a la Guerra y a la Muerte les habían dicho que se aliarían con ellos para vigilarlos y sabían que si cometían un solo paso en falso ellos no dudarían en matarlos a todos

En eso Muerte saco a su Hearvester en forma de 2 guadañas gemelas y las apunto de forma amenazante a ambos grupos

-Les advierto, si llegan a hacer cualquier daño a los seres humanos. **Los hare pedazos y luego les devolveré lo que quede de sus almas a los reyes demonio- **dijo Muerte con absoluta frialdad y seriedad

Todos asintieron de forma rápida y dócil

Guerra se mantuvo examinando a cada miembro del club, como su estuviera mirando sus almas

-Bien, Guerra, recuerda que si hacen algo…- dijo Muerte que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta

-…Los mutilo y luego quemo sus almas. Ya lo sé- dijo Guerra casi como si fuera un niño

Muerte asintió y antes de salir

-Pórtate bien, mientras no estoy- dijo y luego se fue

-Tch, no tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo- dijo Guerra algo irritado

Luego él se dirigió a los del club y se les quedo mirando de nuevo y parecía estar… ¿olfateando?

En efecto los estaba olfateando pero con qué propósito, todos se preguntaron por qué hasta que el volvió a hablar

-El Sekeryuutei, el Sword Birth, el Twilight Healing, una hibrida y una Nekomata- dijo Guerra con cierta indiferencia

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban en shock, con solo olfatearlos un poco fue capaz de deducir, no solo sus habilidades si no también sus razas

-Debo de admitir que tienes un buen equipo hermana menor de Sirzechs- dijo Guerra con un poco de sorpresa

Fue ahí que todos salieron de su estupor

-E-Eh, gracias, supongo- dijo Rias nerviosa

En eso Guerra se dirigió a una esquina y simplemente se arrimo a la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Me tomo por sorpresa al enterarme que el Sekeryuutei estuviera en manos de un mocoso demonio de clase baja, pero supongo que es el mejor castigo para ese estúpido e insolente Dragon- dijo Guerra con fastidio e indiferencia

Issei se cabreo y estaba a punto de ir directo a él con la intención de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Kiba

-Issei-kun, amenazar o blandir tu espada contra un jinete es como si firmaras una sentencia de muerte, será mejor que no te dejes llevar por sus palabras- recomendó Kiba e Issei tuvo que contenerse aunque seguía mirando con desprecio

-Otra cosa que me llamo la atención fue la Sword Birth, pensé que todos eso ilusos con aires de grandeza y orgullo que participaron en esa trampa estúpida habían sido erradicados hace tiempo, pero parece que de nuevo me equivoque- dijo Guerra de nuevo pero mas fue con un tono de desagrado

Ahora era Kiba el que estaba a punto de sacar su espada para intentar callarlo

Lo que dijo el jinete tomo por sorpresa a Issei y Asia ya que ellos no sabían eso sobre su amigo

-Kiba, cálmate recuerda lo que le dijiste a Issei- dijo Rias con autoridad y preocupación. Lo que menos quiere es que uno de sus siervos sea horriblemente asesinado por dejarse llevar por las palabras de un Jinete

-Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que me hayan encargado ser su maldito niñero, de seguro mi hermano ya ha de tener a la hermana de Serafall contra la pared y con el Hearvester en su cuello- dijo Guerra esta vez con más fastidio y frustración

Fue en eso que club no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el otro jinete podría estar haciendo con Sona y los demás. Despues de todo estaban hablando de la Muerte un Jinete conocido por su frialdad, facilidad para la ira y sobretodo su falta de paciencia con los demás, alguien que no dudaría en matar a alguien si la situación depende de ello

Estos hechos realmente los hacía preocuparse por sus amigos en el consejo estudiantil

-E-E-Este, Guerra-sama. Como es su hermano- dijo Asia para asegurarse de que también podrían estar sus amigos del consejo estudiantil

El Jinete le dio una mirada llena de fastidio y cierta cantidad de odio

Guerra dio un ligero suspiro

-Él es el Segador, un Fratricida, un Cosechador de Almas, Destructor de Civilizaciones. Si están preguntando qué tan jodidos están los demonios de aquel lugar, puedo asegurarles que mi hermano no dudara en matarlos si lo llegan a hacer enojar- dijo Guerra y todos en el club entraron en un ataque de pánico

Guerra suspiro con fastidio

-O eso es lo que debería pasar. Pero lo único que se interpone entre mi espada y su sangre, es la palabra del consejo carbonizado- dijo Guerra de nuevo

-Que quieres decir- dijo Akeno con seriedad

-Si pudiera matarlos. Ya lo habría hecho- dijo de nuevo pero con más indiferencia

-Pero eso- intento hablar Akeno pero fue interrumpida

-La razón es algo que no tienen que saber, solo manténganse agradecidos de que mi estancia aquí es para vigilarlos y no para matarlos y nada más- dijo de Guerra de nuevo para cerrar la conversación de una vez por todas

En eso Issei pareció que ya no se pudo contener mas y fue directo a Guerra esto hizo que los demás lo vieron con preocupación y sorpresa

-¡Maldito, que mierda te has creído! ¡Crees que por ser un Jinete tengo que escucharte, si lo que quieres es que te deje hacerle algo a mis amigos! ¡Entonces puedes ir yéndote a la…!- no pudo terminar ya que Guerra lo alzo por el cuello y tenía una expresión llena de enojo y su poder se empezaba a volver inestable

En su mano derecha se formo un círculo mágico con runas de color celeste y de ahí salió una descomunal mano metálica que paso a tener un tamaño de al menos 4 veces más grande y también se convierto en un guantelete descomunal que emanaba algo parecido al magma

Puso el gigantesco guantelete en la cabeza de Issei con la intención de aplastarla como un huevo

-¡**Maldito mocoso de mierda! ¡Supongo que el que mi hermano estuviera cerca de arrancarte el alma no basto como lección para que no siguieras molestándonos!- **dijo Guerra lleno de ira y parecía cada vez más inestable

Todos estaban a punto de intentar salvar a Issei pero en eso una voz muy familiar intervino

-No puedo permitir esto Guerra-sama- dijo y se trataba de Sirzechs

-¡¿Onii-sama?!- dijo Rias en shock

-S-S-Sirzechs-sama, ayúdeme- dijo Issei que estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz y las orejas

Guerra arrojo a Issei contra un estante de libros y al parecer termino por quedar inconsciente

**-**¡Asia, rapido cura a Issei!- ordeno Rias con preocupación

-¡SI!- dijo ella preocupada

Mientras eso pasaba Guerra y Sirzechs parecían tener un duelo de miradas y cada vez sus respectivos poderes se empezaron a aumentar con Guerra llevando la delantera

-**Esto no es asunto tuyo, demonio- **dijo Guerra aun enojado y Sirzechs se mantuvo serio

-Rias y su nobleza están autorizados a estar aquí y además ninguno de ellos a dañado a ningún miembro del Tercer Reino por lo tanto no han roto la ley. Estoy en los cierto- dijo Sirzechs con calma

Guerra dio un leve gruñido y parecía que su energía se empezó a estabilizar, eso fue bueno

-Te lo advierto Lucifer, si alguno de ellos rompe esa ley. Los matare y tu no podras hacer nada por evitarlo- dijo Guerra aun enojado

-Lo sé pero aun asi no tengo por qué preocuparme por que eso nunca pasara- dijo Sirzechs confiado

Guerra no podía evitar sentir ira al tener que escuchar la forma en la que se regodeaba

-'Juro que si no fuera por el Consejo, todos estos demonios ya hubieran sido mutilados'- pensó Guerra intentando contener su_ enojo y frustración_

_**Con Muerte**_

El Jinete Pálido se encontraba arrimado a la pared sin dejar de mirar penetrantemente y de forma bastante perturbadora a los miembros del consejo estudiantil y ellos no pudieron evitar que se les helara la sangre

Finalmente Tsubaki se armo de valor y se le acerco al jinete con cuidado

-D-Disculpe, Muerte-sama, no le gustaría sentarse- dijo nerviosa

Muerte solo le dio una estrecha mirada que la puso nerviosa

-Me siento mejor asi- dijo Muerte molesto

-E-E-Entonces que tal un poco de té o prefiere algo de comer- dijo de nuevo cada vez más nerviosa

-No necesito ni comer, beber o dormir, solo vigilarlos- dijo de nuevo con indiferencia

-Y-Ya veo. Perdone por molestarlo- dijo y con una reverencia se marcho de inmediato

Muerte simplemente suspiro con fastidio a la situación a la que por orden está obligado a soportar, no solo eso pudo sentir como el aura de su hermano se descontrolo hace unos momentos

-'Debes intentar no ser impulsivo, Guerra, solo espera y cuando ellos den un paso en falso. Podras matarlos, solo espera'- pensó mientras miraba al techo.


	3. Una noticia inesperada y la ira de Guerr

_Capitulo 3: Una noticia inesperada y la ira de Guerra_

_**Al dia siguiente**_

Los dos jinetes seguían de mal humor despues de los incidentes del dia anterior en especial Guerra ya que aquel niño demonio no dejo de molestarlo aun despues de casi haberle roto el cráneo con su guantelete pero lo bueno fue que al final se canso y lo dejo en paz, en cambio Muerte no lo paso tan mal ya que los otros demonios que les toco eran mucha más inteligentes y sabían que no era bueno intentar acercársele

-¡Esto es una mierda!- dijo Guerra con total fastidio

Muerte tuvo que simpatizar con su hermano menor, la situación en la que los ha puesto el Consejo no es algo con lo que ellos acostumbran trabajar pero tuvieron que hacerlo ya que el Consejo Carbonizado no es uno para escuchar las peticiones de sus sirvientes

-Lo sé pero tampoco podemos hacer algo por evitarlo- dijo Muerte igual de molesto

Guerra solo suspiro con fastidio

-Se supone que nuestro trabajo es erradicar Demonios y Angles pero solo porque son parientes de un Rey Demonio ahora nos toca ser sus malditas niñeras- dijo Guerra cada vez más enojado

Fue entonces que Muerte recordó el incidente de ayer

-Guerra escucha, pude sentir como tu energía se salió de control ayer, tienes que intentar tener más paciencia y ser menos impulsivo al menos en nuestra situación actual- dijo Muerte a su hermano con seriedad

Guerra pareció hacer un puchero medio infantil

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ese mocoso demonio no dejaba de joder!- dijo Guerra a su hermano mayor con total disgusto en su voz

-¡Tch! Pareces un niño- dijo Muerte con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡No soy un Niño!- dijo Guerra haciendo otro gesto infantil

-Lo que digas hermanito- dijo Muerte mientras se reia entre dientes

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Academia los 2 jinetes se separaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas

"Zonas de Trabajo"

Mientras Guerra caminaba hacia el club se topo con una chica, ella tenía el caballo castaño largo recogido como 2 coletas de lado a lado unos ojos azules marino y con un físico similar al de Asia pero su pecho era más grande

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo Guerra de forma indiferente

La chica solo se sonrojo como un tomate

-E-E-Este…m-me preguntaba s-s-si, t-tu- dijo ella tartamudeando mucho y su rubor se hizo cada vez mas fuerte si es que eso era posible

Guerra no entendía para nada lo que esta humana trataba de decir, literalmente

-No te entiendo- dijo Guerra confundido

-L-L-Lo siento- dijo la chica torpemente

-Si no tienes nada que decirme entonces seguiré mi camino- dijo Guerra que estaba a punto de caminar de nuevo pero fue detenido por la chica de nuevo

-¡E-Espera!- dijo la chica y Guerra se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de fastidio

-Que- dijo con indiferencia

-S-Soy Hasashi Rinka de 1ro y…- dijo la chica pero simplemente se volvió a sonrojar como un tomate sin poder terminar la frase

Guerra ya se estaba empezando a hartar ya que perdía tiempo

-¡Tú que!- dijo para que terminara y pudiera irse a hacer su trabajo

-¡M-Me Gustas! ¡P-Por favor sal conmigo!- dijo la chica que seguía como un tomate y estaba empezando echar vapor

Guerra levanto la ceja en señal de no haber entendido lo que quiso decir con eso

-"Que quiso decir con eso, no entiendo"- pensó Guerra confuso

-"Salir" en qué sentido exactamente- dijo Guerra

La chica se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero aun asi volvió a sonrojarse

-C-Como una cita- dijo Rinka que había agachado la cabeza para intentar no mirarlo a los ojos

Guerra pareció entender esta vez

-Te refieres a una relación amorosa- dijo Guerra con una ceja levantada

El no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas su experiencia con Uriel era un muy claro ejemplo de ello

La chica volvió a asentir con un aire de esperanza

Guerra se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mientras ordenaba sus ideas y la chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa por ello

Despues de lo que pareció ser horas, Guerra dio un ligero suspiro

-Lo siento. Yo no soy bueno para las relaciones, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, pero no te preocupas una linda mujer como usted pude encontrar la felicidad con otra persona- dijo Guerra, quien incluso él se sorprendió por lo profundo que sonó en eso

En un momento la chica parecía que iba entrar en un mar de lagrimas pero de alguna manera lo que dijo el jinete pareció alegrarle

-Y-Ya veo, en ese caso supongo que deberé buscar a la persona que me corresponda- dijo la chica con un tono feliz y a la vez triste

-Muchas Gracias, Alex-senpai- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y luego se fue dejando al Jinete con sus propios pensamientos

-"La rechazo y me agradece, los seres humanos son criaturas raras…pero a la vez son curiosas"- pensó Guerra mientras reanudaba su camino hacia el Club

Guerra seguía caminando pero seguía pensando sobre lo que paso con aquella chica, nunca nadie le había demostrado ese tipo de afecto ni mucho menos pensó que podría venir de un ser humano, la única muestra de afecto que alguna vez recibió fue…

No, no pudo recordar alguna porque nunca la tuvo, siempre estuvo entrenando, matando o en su defecto durmiendo a la espera de ser convocado para un misión del Consejo, jamás recibió una muestra de afecto, ni siquiera de sus propios hermanos incluso Muerte le corto su brazo una vez solo para enseñarle una lección pero más allá de eso sabia que de alguna forma se preocupaba por él, al menos a su manera

Pero lo que paso con aquella chica fue la primera vez en la que alguien le daba ese tipo de afecto, también es la razón por la cual no supo de qué forma reaccionar, además la única persona por la que podría considerar tener cierto interés de afecto fue Uriel la angel y mejor miembro de la Hellguard de Dios pero sus otros hermanos decían que algo asi nunca podría funcionar y resulta que tenían razón

Mientras caminaba, Guerra se topo con la última persona que quería, Issei se había empezado a acercar a su lado

-"¡¿Que tan estúpido puede llegar a ser este mocoso?! ¡Ayer estuvo a punto de tener su cabeza aplastada como un huevo y hoy se me acerca como si nada!- pensó Guerra sorprendido

Intento alejarse caminando mas rapido pero Issei empezó a seguirlo imitando su paso, Guerra se empezó a irritar por lo molesto que le resulta esta situación

Guerra se dio la vuelta con una expresión llena de irritación

-Que es lo que quieres demonio- dijo Guerra con fastidio en su voz

Issei pareció tensarse pero luego tuvo una expresión seria

-Escucha Guerra-sama, se que ayer empezamos mal ya que pensaba que habías venido con la intención de matar a mis amigos y a Bucho pero ya que es no era el caso quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso. Lo siento- dijo con una reverencia

Guerra se quedo quieto mientras procesaba lo que Issei acaba de decir. Un demonio se disculpa con un Jinete, de no ser porque de verdad estaba pasando Guerra se hubiera reido ante la idea pero no era asi porque de verdad estaba pasando justo en este momento

-Déjame ver si entendí, despues de casi tener tu cabeza aplastada como un huevo ayer por mí, hoy vienes aquí y te disculpas conmigo- dijo Guerra con sarcasmo seco en su voz

Issei asintió

Guerra parpadeo un momento y luego su cara se volvió seria

-Estas bromeando- dijo Guerra con la ceja levantada

Issei negó con la cabeza

-Solo quiero estar realmente seguro de que no has venido aquí para matarnos- dijo Issei con seriedad

Guerra mantuvo una expresión neutral pero por dentro estaba en una especie de conflicto

-'Un demonio se disculpa con un jinete…es la cosa más ridícula que jamás pensé escuchar. Estos demonios son muy diferentes a los que alguna vez he visto'- pensó Guerra confundido

Issei se dio cuenta de que el parecía perdido

-E-este Guerra-sama, está bien- dijo Issei con nerviosismo que había empezado a acercarse al jinete

El pareció reaccionar

-Mira no vine aquí a matarlos a menos que me den una razón para hacerlo. Solo a vigilarlos de que no hagan daño a los miembros del Tercer Reino y nada mas- dijo Guerra con indiferencia y siguió su camino hasta el viejo edificio

-Y-Ya veo es bueno saberlo- dijo Issei aun temeroso de lo que el encapuchado pudiera hacer

Guerra llego al edificio y cuando llego a la sala todos lo recibieron con la misma expresión de siempre, lo miraban con cautela y siempre alerta, esperando para ver que podría llegar a hacer, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato

Simplemente se fue a una esquina y se apoyo en una pared observando cada movimiento de ellos y escuchando cualquier cosa que podría ser de importancia

-Sigo sin confiar en él- dijo Kiba con seriedad

El todavía seguía enojado por el trato del Jinete cuando vino pero sabía que seria inútil hacer algo en su contra

-Yo tampoco pero de momento será mejor esperar a ver qué hará despues- dijo Rias con preocupación, lo que paso ayer fue una clara prueba que era mejor no provocarlos

Todos dieron un 'Hai' en silencio y volvieron a sus actividades normales lo que no sabían era que el jinete pudo escuchar a la perfección cada palabra

-'Esto se está poniendo aburrido, incluso ayer mi hermano y yo no pudimos encontrar nada al buscar cualquier angel caido pero si logramos dar con algunos escondites de sacerdotes…eran débiles'- pensó el jinete rojo con fastidio e indiferencia

Guerra solo le interesaban oponentes fuertes y que sean dignos de sentir su poder pero lo único que encontró fueron humanos débiles incapaces de siquiera poder hacer algo en su contra, ni siquiera necesito quitarse el disfraz para la pelea ya que apenas podían aguantar un tajo de su Chaoseater

Guerra suspiro de puro aburrimiento

-'Que estará haciendo mi hermano ahora'- se pregunto el jinete más joven sobre la situación de su hermano

_**Mientras tanto en el consejo estudiantil**_

El jinete Palido se quedo atónito al ver el mensaje que Polvo tenia para él, incluso los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción del Jinete

¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para hacer que alguien como él se pusiera asi?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacían al ver su reacción

-Esto…no tiene precedentes- dijo en shock y sorpresa

-'Tengo que ir con Guerra'- pensó Muerte con fervor

Con brusquedad y una ligera cantidad de groserías el Jinete se fue del consejo estudiantil con una seria expresión en su rostro que no decía nada bueno

_**Un rato más tarde**_

Rias y su nobleza seguían con sus actividades normales excepto Issei que fue a repartir volantes y aun con la presencia de Guerra se las arreglaron para mantener la calma en todo momento, calma que rápidamente se rompió cuando sus puertas fueron abiertas de golpe por lo que parecían ser enormes brazos esqueléticos fantasmagóricos de color morado y de ahí entro Muerte con una mirada seria y estrecha en su rostro que rápidamente les hizo helarse la sangre

Sin decir nada Muerte fue hacia el jinete rojo al cual le hizo señas de ir con él, sin protesta alguna Guerra lo siguió hacia afuera dejando en completo shock a todo el club del ocultismo

-Eh?...q-que a-acaba de pasar- dijo Asia confundida y aun nerviosa por la entrada del Jinete

_**A unos metros de ahí**_

Guerra seguía confundido por lo que paso pero podía notar la seria mirada de su hermano y sabia que algo no andaba bien ya que muy pocas cosas pueden ponerlo de esa forma

Luego de unos metros se detuvieron en un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de ahí

-Que sucede hermano- dijo Guerra con seriedad

Muerte se quedo callado durante un momento ya que parecía formar las palabras para hablar causando más la confusión de Guerra

Muerte se aclaro la garganta

-El Consejo me ha asignado a otra misión- dijo con seriedad

Guerra se quedo en shock

-Que quieres decir pero a peas hemos empezado esta- dijo Guerra en shock

-Lo sé pero al parecer este lugar no es el único en que se ha infestado de actividad en estos momentos hay otro lugar que tiene una gran cantidad de energía no humana en él y el consejo me pidió hacerme cargo de ello desde ahora estas solo pero intentare resolverlo rapido para volver- dijo Muerte que se aproximaba a un sector amplio de bosque

No mucho paso hasta que vulgrim apareció en uno de sus agujeros de serpiente

-Suerte, hermano- dijo Guerra que miro como muerte empezó a ser absorbido por el portal

-Para ti también Guerra- dijo y luego desapareció dejando solo al jinete rojo con sus propios pensamientos

-'Que mierda está pasando en el Tercer Reino a que viene toda esta actividad, que mierda paso mientras mis hermanos y yo dormíamos en todo este maldito tiempo'- pensó con enojo el joven jinete

En eso el jinete pudo sentir varias presencias cerca de su posición y el sabia a quienes pertenecían

-Salgan se que están ahí- dijo con su voz fría e indiferente de siempre

Las personas que salieron fueron todos los miembros del club del ocultismos junto con Sona, Tsubaki y Saji

-Como supiste que estábamos aquí- dijeron Issei y Saji al unisonó

-Puedo sentir su energía a kilómetros- dijo de nuevo con indiferencia

-Que fue todo eso exactamente- pido Sona con seriedad provocando que Guerra hiciera un gesto de amargura

-Acaso es de tu importancia- respondió guerra con ligero enojo

-Solo es curiosidad- dijo Koneko con su expresión estoica de siempre

-Conoces el dicho: "La curiosidad mato al gato" por casualidad- dijo guerra de forma amenazante y con una expresión sombría

Haciendo que ella tragara saliva

-Solo queremos saber acerca de por qué Muerte-sama se fue es todo- dijo Rias con seriedad

Guerra dio un gruñido de irritación

-Se le ha encomendado otra misión desde ahora solo estare yo pero eso no cambia nada- dijo Guerra mientras se dirigía hacia ellos pasándolos de largo

-E-Eso espero- susurro Issei con preocupación

_**Tiempo más tarde**_

Guerra seguía pensando en lo que paso con su hermano, aun estaba sorprendido de lo 'podrido' que esta el Tercer Reino con toda esta actividad no humana y a todo esto porque el consejo los envió justo cuando todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control, el un no lo entiende

Guerra fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención en la conversación que estaban teniendo Rias y Akeno

-Bucho, al parecer tenemos otro 'callejero' en nuestro territorio- dijo Akeno a Rias que tuvo una expresión seria en su rostro y a la vez pensativa

-Ya veo, diles que me hare cargo de esto ahora mismo- dijo la pelirroja y Akeno asintió luego se alejo para desaparecer en un círculo mágico

El jinete rojo mantuvo una ceja levantada durante toda esa conversación

-'¿Callejero? De que se trata'- pensó Guerra confundido por la palabra, decidido a aclarar sus dudas y fue directo a Rias con una expresión seria en su cara y a la vez se gano una cantidad de miradas sospechosas y punzantes de parte de los otros presentes, el solo le toco el hombro para llamar su atención

-Sucede algo, Guerra-sama- pregunto Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que fue eso que hablaste con la otra demonio y que este 'callejero' que mencionas- pidió Guerra con brusquedad

-Resulta que hay un demonio callejero que ronda en mi territorio y como tal debe de hacerme cargo de ello- dijo y luego le dio la espalda para dirigirse al centro de habitación

-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta, que es eso de callejero- dijo Guerra esta vez irritado por su actitud

Rias empezó a formar un círculo mágico bajo sus pies e hizo señales de que los demás se junten con ella

-Te lo diré cuando estemos haya- dijo de forma casi escéptica provocando estrés en el jinete

Luego Rias le puso una cara de confusión

-Que pasa no vienes- dijo haciéndole señales de entrar al círculo con ella

Guerra levanto una ceja pero igual hizo lo que dijo pero aun estaba dudoso

Cuándo todos estaban en el circulo despues de unos segundos desaparecieron

_**Ubicación desconocida**_

Cuando llegaron lo primero que pudo notar el jinete fue el enorme almacén que estaba enfrente de él pero también se percato de la extraña energía que venía de ahí era energía demoniaca

-Ya estamos aquí, ahora habla- dijo Guerra con ligero enfado

Rias se aclaro la garganta, esta vez no sucumbir ante la actitud del jinete

-Un demonio callejero es cuando el miembro de otra casa nobiliaria se separa de su amo y volverse en su contra eso los hace valerse por sí mismo y sobrevivir atrayendo a seres humanos para comérselos- dijo Rias con tranquilidad

Pero el jinete tenía una expresión de shock y sus ojos se ensancharon, luego esa expresión fue cambiada por una llenada de enojo y furia

-En ese caso es mi deber exterminarlo- dijo mientras su energía empezó a aumentar

Eso llamo la atención de Rias

-Espera, la verdad quería mostrarte la forma en la que nosotros peleamos para ver si podías aconsejarnos en que debemos mejorar- dijo la pelirroja pero fue ignorada por completo

-Me importa un bledo su desempeño en el combate y ni una mierda le estoy enseñando a un demonio a pelear- dijo Guerra con enojo y luego que les dio la espalda para entrar al almacén y derribo la puerta acero de una sola patada

Todos se quedaron callados por su actitud pero a la vez suspiraron de resignación ya en un principio sabían que él iba a actuar asi

-Ara, Ara. Parece que a Guerra-sama no le gusto lo que hacen los demonios callejeros- dijo Akeno que había aparecido en un círculo mágico con su actitud relajada

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Issei con temor y algo nervioso ya que pudo sentir la ira asesina proveniente del jinete

Asia se había aferrado a su brazo para buscar protección y hundo su cabeza en su hombro

-Issei-san…tengo miedo- dijo con unas pocas lágrimas

El castaño solo pudo compartir su preocupación ya que también se sentía algo temeroso de lo que va a hacer el jinete

Sin más que decir o pensar se adentraron listos para lo que venga

_**Dentro del Almacén**_

Cuando entraron vieron a Guerra ahí parado sin moverse pero podían sentir como su aura se empezaba a incrementar

Luego se escucharon varios ruidos prevenientes del frente de ellos a unos cuantos metros de ellos y es eso la cabeza de una joven mujer con cabello verde y sin nada de ropa se asomo

Luego la chica mostro una cara demente llena de dientes afilados y su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar hasta que se rasgo por completo mostrando su verdadera forma que era de al menos uno 10 metros su parte inferior era la de un escorpión y la parte superior era normal pero más grande y tenía 2 pares de brazos que era enormes tenazas con picos

Guerra no tenía ninguna expresión pero Rias y compañía veían con seriedad a la descomunal criatura

-Sera mejor quitarme este estorboso disfraz- dijo Guerra con irritación en su voz

El suelo empezó a temblar y el piso debajo de los pies de guerra se empezó a agrietar y en una explosión de poder color naranja todos los presentes incluyendo el demonio se cubrieron por la luz cegadora que consumió por completo la oscuridad de la sala

Cuando la luz disminuyo miraron al lugar donde Guerra debería estar pero en lugar de ver al adolecente que vieron antes en lugar de eso vieron una figura descomunal de al menos 3 metros con una capa roja con capucha en su lado izquierdo vieron una hombrera de color dorados con la cara de un demonio y su brazo ahora era el mismo guantelete que vieron la otra vez y de su lado izquierdo vieron que todo su brazo fue cubierto con una armadura gris-azulada y sus dedos eran puntiagudos también llevaba unas botas metálicas junto con el resto de su armadura en la parte inferior de su cuerpo

Guerra ligeramente se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver que la capucha ocultaba la mayor parte de su cara pero pudieron ver que de ahí sobresalía su cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta el pecho bien construido

También notaron la descomunal espada en su espalda que tenia 3 caras atormentadas en ella, una parecía humana, la otra de demonio y finalmente una se veía como el casco de un guerrero del cielo

-**Yo me hare cargo de esto- **dijo con indiferencia y esta vez su voz se oía mucho más profunda más madura

Guerra lentamente saco a Chaoseater de su espalda y luego la azoto contra el piso sacando chispas

-**Un jinete, si te mato mi reputación se elevara hasta los cielos- **dijo el monstruo impresionado y de forma arrogante

Guerra solo se acerco caminado con la espada en su hombro

-**La ley es clara ninguna de las 3 fracciones tiene permitido tener contacto hasta que los 7 sellos se rompan y 4 jinetes cabalguen para castigas a los culpable. Ya sean hijos del hombre, señores del cielo o Basura del inframundo- **dijo guerra cada vez más cerca del demonio

Luego apunto su descomunal espada hacia el monstruo

-**¡Esta será tu tumba!- **sentencio el jinete rojo hacia el demonio

(Escuchar: Before I Forget de Slipknot)

Guerra empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la criatura esta llevo una de sus enormes pinzas hacia el jinete pero este rueda de lado esquivándolo y luego da un giro de 180 grados junto con su espada y corta el brazo del monstruo limpiamente haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Guerra aprovecha y da un gran salto hacia la cabeza de la criatura y con pura fuerza bruta clava su espada en uno de sus ojos haciéndola gritar de nuevo y guerra salta de nuevo cayendo al piso de pie, se da la vuelta y vuelve a la carrera de nuevo con la intención de cortar las patas de la criatura y con éxito y una gran velocidad, de una sola tacleada con su espada consigue cortar una de las piernas pero antes de salir el monstruo consigue agarrarlo con un de sus pinzas y empieza aplastarlo guerra por su parte empezó a poner un poco de su propia fuerza para zafarse, el monstruo con frustración decide arrojar al jinete al piso y este consigue caer de pie creando un cráter.

El monstruo esta vez decide atacar con su enorme aguijón, guerra lo esquiva rápidamente y antes de que el aguijón regresara Guerra lo agarra con sus brazos y con un grito a todo pulmón empieza a jalarlo hasta que lo arranco, haciendo que el monstruo gritara de dolor luego Guerra empieza a corre a toda velocidad y da un potente salto y sin previo aviso clava el enorme aguijón en el pecho del monstruo haciéndolo gritar aun más mientras la sangre salía a chorros, guerra dio otro salto en el aire y empezó a girar en un ángulo e 360 grados como una sierra y empezó a brillar con una energía naranja y a toda velocidad cayó en picada cortando limpiamente los 2 brazos del lado derecho del monstruo, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo mientras la sangre empezó a salir de nuevo y Guerra cayo lejos del monstruo de nuevo para ver lo que quedaba por cortar pero se sorprendió al ver que la bestia se recupero y dio un salto para caer encima del jinete con la intención de aplastarlo, Guerra no pudo salir a tiempo y la descomunal bestia cayo justo encima de él causando un leve impacto en los espectadores

Pero sus preocupaciones se disiparon cuando escucharon un grito a todo pulmón lleno de ira y vieron que la enorme criatura se empezó a elevar lentamente hasta que vieron a Guerra levantando lentamente al monstruo y lo lanzo lejos haciéndolo caer de espaldas pero esto no termina aquí Guerra dio un gran salto con la Chaoseater la cual empezó a brillar con la misma energía de antes y con una enorme cantidad de fuerza bruta clavo al espada en el pecho de la criatura pero el ataque no termina ahí guerra empezó a cortar sus patas luego su cola y por ultimo otro brazo que quedaba dejando únicamente la cabeza

(Adelantar al minuto 2:58)

Luego puso la espada en su espalda y se puso justo en el pecho de la criatura y su guantelete empezó a brillar con esa energía naranja paro esta vez parecía magma y sin previo aviso el Jinete enterro el guante descomunal en el pecho de la criatura haciendo salir una enorme cantidad de sangre manchando incluso su uniforme pero al final el jinete rojo pudo sacar su guante arrancando lo que podría ser el corazón del monstruo y lo levanto en el aire como su fuera un trofeo y lo aplasto haciendo caer un lluvia de sangre sobre su capucha al lo cual ni se inmuto

Las bestia quedo indefensa y totalmente aterrada, en sus ojos solo se pudo ver el miedo, miedo al "hombre" parado frente a ella, miedo a lo que va a hacer, miedo de su poder, pero sobretodo tenía miedo de esos ojos fríos azules eléctricos que brillaban, que no mostraban sentimiento alguno, ni emoción, ni compasión, nada, totalmente pasivo y aburrido

El monstruo se aclaro la garganta para intentar hablar

-PP-Pie…dad- dijo como la sangre le impedía hablar claramente

El jinete solo agarro su espada que empezó a brillar incluso más fuerte que antes

Agarro al demonio del cuello y hablo con una voz fría y sin emoción alguna

-**No conozco esa palabra- **

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo guerra le cortó el cuello, el corte fue profundo casi hasta decapitarlo. El jinete viendo su trabajo hecho dio salto cerca del club del ocultismos sus miradas estaban sumidas en el terror total al presenciar la brutalidad y la carnicería que el jinete demostró al destruir al demonio

Pero la expresión que mas llamo la atención de Guerra fue la de Rias que se veía perturbada, esto sorprendió al jinete ya que suponía que siendo un pariente de uno de los reyes del inframundo supuso que este tipo de escenario no debía de tener ningún efecto pero para su sorpresa no fue asi y que de alguna forma le resultaba cómico

El jinete se acerco a la pelirroja y le hablo con un tono burlón, el era de por sí más alto que cualquiera de ellos asique solo se agacho un poco

-**Que pasa hermana menor de Sirzechs…- **

Eso hizo a Rias salir de su shock inicial para ver directamente a los ojos de Guerra y se le helo la sangre, sus ojos era totalmente azules y brillaban pero eso no fue todo eran…fríos no había ninguna emoción que proviniera de ellos

-**Miedo- **le susurro guerra al oido haciéndola sobresaltar

-Yo no tengo por qué temer a alguien como tu- dijo desviando la mirada

Guerra solo dio un leve 'Hmp' y les dio la espalda, la única persona que no estaba aterra por la masacre del jinete era Akeno que se veía en una especie de éxtasis

-'Jinete o no, realmente sabe cuáles son mis gustos'- pensó la sacerdotisa sádica aun excitada al ver que el enorme demonio empezó a desintegrarse

Issei noto la expresión de Akeno y una gota de sudor pasó por su cabeza

-'De alguna manera, Guerra-sama se gano la atención de Akeno-san'- pensó Issei todavía sorprendido y a la vez aliviado de que ya no tenía intención de provocar la ira del jinete

Luego vieron que guerra levanto la mano izquierda y sin previo aviso se empezaron a acumular cenizas en el suelo y de ahí salió un enorme cabello carbonizado, su piel parecía estar hecha de roca volva canica

-**Vamos, Ruina**- dijo guerra mientras montaba al caballo y este se paro en 2 patas mientras daba un relincho antinatural

Todos vieron como el jinete se fue cabalgando dejándolos completamente solos

-E-Eso fue, interesante- dijo Kiba nervioso despues de ver la "Pelea" si que asi se podría decir

-Al menos nadie salió herido, que bueno no Asia- dijo Issei pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia

-Eh, ¿Asia?- dijo confundido y cuando se volteo vio que la pequeña monja se había desmayado

-¡Eh! ¡Desde cuando se desmayo!- dijo en shock y con la boca bien abierta

-Ara, Ara. Parece que Asia-chan aun no se acostumbra a este tipo de escenas- dijo Akeno que pareció recuperar la compostura

-Ella se desmayo cuando Guerra-sama le corto los 2 brazos con ese ataque de sierra- dijo Koneko que tan bien se veía perturbada por el combate

-Bueno creo que será mejor regresar- dijo Rias y todo dieron un leve 'Hai' y se pararon en el círculo mágico listos para partir

**fin**

**bien tercer capitulo, se que el principio parecio aburrido y talvez fue algo raro la forma en la que proyecte la conversacion de Guerra y Muerte como hermano mayor a hermano menor pero bueno lo compense con una buena carniceria al final si te gusto porfavor comenta o recomiendala a algun amigo y no olvides pasar por mi cuenta para ver mis otros trabajo**

**unas cosa mas desde aqui emepezare a seguir el cannon asi que nos vemos pronto**


	4. Espadas Sagradas

Capitulo 4: Espadas Sagradas

_**Ubicación: Templo no muy lejos de la Academia**_

_**Punto de vista de Guerra**_

-'Como en los nueve infiernos me deje convencer de esto'-

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando vi a esa demonio de la cola de caballo de cabello negro llamada Akeno que llevaba un atuendo bastante…interesante, era una bata blanca y una larga falda roja

-Su cama esta lista, Guerra-sama- dijo con una reverencia

-Por favor disfrute su estancia y no dude en pedir algo- dijo y luego se fue de la habitación

Si les interesa saberlo en estos momentos me encontraba en una habitación de estilo…eh como lo llamo esa demonio…ah japonés antiguo o algo asi la verdad no me importa el hecho es que ahora se supone que este cuarto es mío técnicamente ahora vivo aquí y duermo aquí pero no me explico que les impulso a hacer esto, normalmente cuando un demonio me ve pelear o mutilar a un enemigo corre despavorido y aterrado pero estos demonios de aquí son…totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que alguna vez he visto, primero me preguntan en qué tipo de lugar descanso y cuando dicen y los cito que eso era inadecuado, van y me ofrecen este lugar para descansar, realmente esto no es el tipo de cosas con las que acostumbro liderar, todavía recuerdo bien como acabe en esto

_**Flashback – Ayer**_

Despues de mi combate con aquel demonio callejero me dispuse a hacer vigilancia en algunos de los barrios más podridos de esta ciudad, la mayoría de sacerdotes los he podido encontrar en iglesias abandonadas y acabarlos era sencillo pero no encontré a ningún caido entonces pensé que tal vez ellos se encuentran en escondites distintos pero lo que dijo la Gremory acerca de que los últimos angeles caidos de este lugar ya habían sido erradicados por ellos hace tiempo no me pareció muy creíble pero a estas alturas supongo que tuvo razón

Suspire, me estoy cansando de todo esto, no encuentro a ningún oponente que realmente me haga llegar a usar todo mi poder, ese demonio de hace rato no era lo bastante fuerte para hacerme ir en serio pero en fin supongo que algo es algo

Ya cansado me dispuse a buscar un lugar en el cual reposar me di cuenta de que no muy lejos había un enorme árbol se veía resistente al igual que sus ramas. Perfecto

Escalarlo fue muy sencillo luego busque una rama lo suficientemente resistente, me acomode y me prepare para un descanso hasta el dia siguiente

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Me desperté lentamente hasta que revise la hora en mi guantelete, eran las 6:30 todavía tenía tiempo asi que me prepare, use mi magia para rehacer mi uniforme y me dirigí hacia la academia para otro estresante dia

Aunque la cara de aquellos demonios no tenia precio alguno, incluso aquella Gremory estaba mortificada tan solo recordarlo me dan unas ligeras ganas de reir pero de momento me guardare para mi mismo

Ya llegando al edificio pude sentir algo extraño, un par de energías muy similares a la de los angeles esa sospecha me fue confirmada cuando vi a un par de personas con capuchas blancas y rasgos dorados cerca de la entrada y una de ellas tenía una especie de espada puesta en una envoltura blanca

Las pase de largo actuando con normalidad para no levantar sospechas pero aun asi eso era algo que no esperaba, ¿Eran angeles a caso? No, no pueden serlo de ser asi tendrían su energía mas oculta y también era el hecho de que llevaban unos mantos sagrados, a lo mejor sean unas especies de monjas o sirvientes de la iglesia o será que los angeles también han empezado a utilizar humanos para su ejército, será mejor que la Gremory tenga la respuesta a todo esto

_**Edificio del club de investigación oculta**_

**Punto de vista de nadie**

Todos vieron como la puerta principal fue abierta revelando a Guerra pero esta vez tenía una expresión seria, más que la de costumbre que no decía nada bueno en absoluto

-Ocurre algo, Guerra-sama- dijo Rias notando la expresión del jinete

El asintió

-Cuando venía del centro note a 2 mujeres con unos mantos blancos y pude sentir una energía parecida a la de un angel proveniente de ambas pero a la vez no lo eran- dijo el Jinete causando un poco de preocupación en los demás a excepción de Rias, Asia y Issei

-Que quieres decir con que tenían energía de angel pero que a la vez no lo eran- dijo Akeno con el ceño fruncido

-Su energía en efecto era la de un angel pero su escancia era la de un humano normal- explico Guerra todavía pensativo sobre estas 2 personas

En eso Rias se acerca

-No hay de qué preocuparse, ellas vendrán a este club mañana en la tarde- dijo con seriedad pero aun asi causo preocupación entre los presentes excepto Guerra que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos

-Estás segura que no son hostiles- hablo el Jinete con los brazos cruzados

-No, pero aun si lo fueran no tendrían oportunidad con todos nosotros aquí eso incluyéndote- dijo Issei con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante

Guerra le dio una estrecha mirada y luego suspiro

-Nunca debes subestimar al enemigo, esa es la primera regla tanto en el combate como en la estrategia, muchacho- dijo y luego procedió a salir del club sin intención de quedarse más tiempo

_**Esa noche**_

Guerra se encontraba escondido entre los arbusto cerca de una catedral abandonada, desde hace horas podía sentir una gran concentración de energía proveniente de este lugar y sus sospechas se le confirmaron cuando una gran grupo de hombres con batas marrones con capuchas se adentraron en la entrada lateral de la catedral

-'Humm, bien este quizá sea el nido de algún caido, le hare sentir mi acero'-

Decidido, el jinete se empezó a adentrar silenciosamente hacia el lado derecho de la catedral al ver que la entrada estaba vigilada, vio que no había otra puerta y por lo tanto dedujo que solo había una entrada y una salida, empezó a buscar una forma de entrar hasta que diviso que una de las ramas de un árbol estaba cerca de una ventana aparentemente rota

-'Muy fácil'- pensó Guerra mientras empezó a trepar por el árbol, llego a la rama y muy cuidadosamente salto hacia la ventana rota y cayó al piso con un ruido sordo

La sala en la que cayó parecía un armario con botellas de pintura escobas y algunos productos de limpieza, cuidadosamente se aproximo a la puerta que estaba frente a él y la abrió despacio para ver si había algo del otro lado

Solo diviso un pasillo vacio y a unos metros había 2 direcciones distintas y enfrente había una enorme puerta de madera, Guerra salió del armario y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de madera pero se detuvo por completo cuando vio una sombra venir del camino derecho cerca de la puerta y también otra sombra del lado izquierdo, rápidamente empezó a buscar un lugar para ocultarse, afortunadamente cuando vio hacia a arriba vio un par de barras de acero separadas lo suficiente para poder colgarse de ellas, viendo que las sombras se empezaba acercar no perdió tiempo y con salto pudo agarrar la primera barra y luego hizo impulso como un columpio y pudo poner sus piernas para sujetarse de la segunda barra. Las sombras ya estaba ahí, una era de un sacerdote normal pero la otra era de un hombre adulto de al menos unos 35 años, tenía el pelo azabache y llevaba un smoking negro con una corbata a cuadros de color blanco y negro

-Todos los preparativos están listos?- dijo el sujeto de smoking de forma impaciente

El otro sacerdote asintió

-A si es Makrot-sama, todo está listo para que usted y los otros absorban el poder del contenedor sagrado- dijo el sacerdote el sujeto de smoking ahora conocido como Makrot mostro una expresión demente y las pupilas dilatadas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Excelente! ¡Tengan el contenedor en el altar ira a ver a los demás!- dijo con una emoción cutre en su voz y su expresión se torno cada vez más sombría

Guerra estuvo escuchando atentamente pero necesitaba más información, pudo ver que Makrot ya se había marchado y el sacerdote empezó a ir al armario del que él salió, silenciosamente Guerra empezó a bajar lentamente del techo colgando de una sola mano en la barra y con un ruido sordo bajo al piso y el sacerdote pareció no haber escuchado

Lenta y cuidadosamente Guerra se le empezó a acercar por la espalda controlando su respiración para no ser escuchado y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca agarro al sacerdote, tapándole la boca y en un par de gemidos y cuestión de segundo Guerra le rompió el cuello y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia el armario, tiro el cuerpo pero él había tomado su túnica y se la puso y tapo su cara con la capucha, cerró la puerta detrás de él y rompió la perilla dejándola totalmente bloqueada para que nadie entrara

Hizo su camino hacia la enorme puerta de madera frente a él y cuando la abrió vio la sala central de la catedral y también noto que estaba bastante deteriorada, iluminada únicamente con velas en todas partes pero lo que llamo su atención fue el altar en el que había una enorme vasija de barro de color dorado y unas cuantas gemas incrustadas en el pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba, era parecida a la de un demonio de clase alta nivel S si es posible

-'De dónde sacaron eso'- pensó el jinete mientras se acercaba al altar pero fue detenido por otro para de sacerdote

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con el contendor sagrado!-grito el sacerdote con enojo en su voz

Guerra se detuvo lentamente y se alejo de el

-Mejor, si Makrot-sama y Cravina-sama se hubieran enojado si intentabas hacerle algo a ese jarrón- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-De donde lo sacaron- guerra estaba desconcertado, como pudieron traer algo como eso teniendo en cuenta los recursos que estos seres poseen

-No fue fácil, lo robamos de una de las bóvedas de un miembro de una de las casas Phenex hace un par de semanas, no sabemos qué es exactamente pero Makrot-sama lo ha estado pidiendo con ansias desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo haciendo que Guerra estrechara la mirada con irritación

-'Si algún dia me encuentro con el idiota que estaba cuidando esa bóveda le daré una buena lección para que esté alerta'- pensó Guerra con enojo sobre la increíble falta de seguridad de estos demonios

_**Mientras tanto en el inframundo**_

A Riser Phenex le acaba de pasar un terrible y fuerte escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral y su hermana lo miro con curiosidad

-Sucede algo, Onii-sama- pregunto Ravel

El parecía reaccionar de nuevo

-Nada es solo que sentía una ligera perturbación, no es nada- dijo pero se veía pálido

-Ya veo. Quizá solo sea la temperatura- dijo Inocentemente la phenex menor

Riser asintió lentamente

-Por cierto papa, sigue enojado por aquel robo- dijo ya que él era el que se tenía que encargar de poner la seguridad

-Sí, pero creo que ya se le está pasando- dijo mientras sacaba unas botanas de la cocina

-Eso espero, porque de alguna manera ciento que la ira de mi padre no será la única que voy a obtener- dijo cada vez más pálido y Ravel simplemente lo vio confundida

-Eh?-

_**De regreso con Guerra**_

Mientras los minutos pasaban más y más sacerdotes llegaban y estos se ponían de rodillas, el no se inclinaría ante nadie pero pudo ver porque ellos si lo hacían, 3 figuras empezaron a aparecer y entre ellos era Makrot, seguido por 2 mujeres mas, una era de pelo morado con ojos azules y tenía un atuendo parecido al de una oficinista solo que los primeros botones estaban desabrochados mostrando sus enormes pechos, la otea mujer era una pelinegra, con ojos rosados y llevaba una camisetilla blanca con unos pechos tan grandes como la anterior unos pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas negras

-¡Finalmente el poder que tanto he esperado es mío!- grito con fervor y locura Makrot y su sonrisa se hacía más amplia mostrando una hilara de dientes afilados

-¡Querrás decir nuestro, Makrot!- dijo la peli morada

-¡Por supuesto que si Cravina!- dijo el castaño a la mujer de pelo morado ahora conocida como Cravina

-¡Este es nuestro momento para estar por encima de los demonios que controlan esta zona!- dijo la mujer de atuendo militar

-¡Tu lo has dicho, Armelia!- dijo Cravina con una sonrisa demente en su rostro

Guerra seguía observando esperando su oportunidad, pudo escuchar que ellos tenían planeado absorber la energía de esa urna y luego usarla para matar a todos los demonios de la zona, Guerra no iba a permitir que eso pasara aun si quería que lo hicieran, a regañadientes se dispuso a detenerlos

-'Me debes una, Gremory'- pensó el jinete mientras se acercaba de entre la multitud lentamente hacia los caidos, hasta que estuvo justo frente al altar llamando la atención de los 3 que estaba ahí

-¡Eh! ¡Tú, que haces que no vez que estamos en nuestro momento de gloria!- grito Makrot con enojo pero el encapuchado no respondió causando más su irritación

-¡¿Qué acaso no escuchas?! ¡¿Inmundo humano lárgate de aquí?!- grito Cravina pero igual que con Makrot él no respondió y los sacerdotes también empezaron a lanzar todo tipo de vulgaridades hacia él

El pareció que por fin iba a hablar

-Todos ustedes…- empezó con una voz seca y luego se quito la túnica por completo

-Serán erradicados- dijo y luego empezó a irradiar una energía monstruosa de todo su ser provocando que los presentes se congelaran del miedo y a la vez fueran sofocados por el aplastante poder que desprendía el hombre frente a ellos y luego una cegadora luz naranja consumió la oscuridad del altar por completo

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA ENERGIA!- grito aterrado Makrot, esta energía estaba a la par con la de un Rey Demonio o incluso Mas!

Cuando la luz se desvaneció al frente de ellos ya no estaba aquel adolecente ahora estaba un ser descomunal de casi 3 metros de altura con una físico sobrehumano, de no ser por su expresión seria y enojada y por la enorme espada en su espalda, Cravina y Armelia se hubieran sonrojado al ver al jinete

-¡No permitiré que interrumpas la ceremonia!- grito un sacerdote que había sacado su espada de luz pero no pudo acercarse al jinete ni siquiera un centímetro ya que fue cortado por la mitad por la enorme espada de Guerra en ese momento todos salieron de su estupor y fueron directo a atacar al jinete con sus espadas de luz pero cada uno fue cortado brutalmente por la espada del jinete y pudieron ver que por cada enemigo muerto una especie de luces de color azul y rojo iban al guantelete descomunal del jinete

**Energía Chaos – 55%**

Cuando guerra término de partir a la mitad al último de los sacerdotes vio con el seño fruncido a los 3 angeles caidos en el altar los cuales ya tenían sus lanzas de luz con las cuales sin perder tiempo arrojaron al jinete. Guerra los destrozos fácilmente usando su espada dejando en shock a todos los presentes

-¡¿Cómo, eso es imposible?!- dijo Armelia incrédula

(Escuchar: Sick Puppies – You're Going Down)

Guerra hizo un gesto molesto y empezó a correr hacia Makrot que estaba todavía distraído, guerra usa su guantelete descomunal y le da un puñetazo que lo manda a estrellarse a una pared del otro lado de la catedral, haciendo que las otras 2 reaccionaran y usen sus alas para apartarse del jinete pero este clavo su espada en el piso, ellas se confundieron pero no paso mucho para que se dieran cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que del piso salieron 6 espadas del mismo tamaño que la de guerra pero parecían hechas de fuego, una de ellas corto el lado izquierdo del torso de Cravina haciéndola ponerse de rodillas y Armelia se volvió a alejar con sus alas, Cravina se sujetaba su herida con dolor pero fue reemplazado con el miedo cuando vio al jinete acercarse a ella, intento volar pero cuando había levantado vuelo fue detenida por Guerra que le había agarrado la pierna y con un poco de fuerza bruta la estrello contra el piso creando un pequeño cráter y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el jinete puso un pie en su espalda con fuerza haciéndola volver al piso con fuerza y luego Guerra pone su espada en su espalda y procede a agarrar las alas del angel caido y empieza a tirar de ellas con fuerza haciéndola gritar de dolor hasta que de un tirón y pura fuerza bruta, Guerra le arranca sus alas negras haciendo caer litros de sangre seguido de un enorme grito de dolor y agonía por parte de Cravina. Pero fue cayada cuando Guerra aplasto su cabeza bajo su enorme bota de acero y la sangre volvió a caer a chorros mientras los restos de lo que podría ser los ojos y las cuencas junto con partes del tejido cerebral luego las mismas esferas de color azul y rojo volaron al guante de Guerra

**Energía Chaos – 87%**

Armelia solo pudo ver con horror como su compañera era horriblemente mutilada por el monstruo encapuchado frente a ella, se tapo la boca mientras la las lagrimas fluían por su cara y el jinete la vio con indiferencia

-**'¡Tch!, débil'**- pensó y luego se dirigía al lugar donde mando a volar al otro angel caido, Guerra se sorprendió cuando lo vio ahí con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo como si lo que el acaba de hacer fue un espectáculo para su diversión

-¡Bien hecho, bien hecho! ¡Debo agradecerte ya que me has ahorrado el deshacerme de ellas, en realidad tenía planeado matarlas para quedarme con todo el poder de la urna pero tú me facilitaste esa parte!- dijo y empezó a soltar una risa maniática mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados

-¡Ahora solo me tengo que deshacer de ti!- dijo mientras que 2 pares de alas negras salieron de su espalda y empezó a hacer vuelo directo al jinete

Guerra observo detenidamente a su oponente

**-'Si mal no recuerdo lo que dijo la Gremory, el numero de alas representa la cantidad de poder que tienen'- **

Guerra vio como Makrot iba directo hacia él con una velocidad muy superior a la de los otros con los que ha combatido desde que llego aquí

**-'Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes'**-

Guerra empezó a correr directo hacia él con la espada en mano y saco una lanza de luz y cuando chocaron provocaron una gran onda de poder que rompió el piso sobre ellos, Makrot seguía con una sonrisa demente y el jinete mantenía una expresión neutral, mientras los poderes chocaban, guerra luego le dio una pata al intestino que lo aparto un par de metros, luego guerra convoco a ruina justo de tras de él angel caido y este lo tacleo mandándolo directo al jinete para que este le diera otro golpe con su guantelete pero esta vez lo clavo en el piso, luego agarro su Chaoseater y la clavo justo en su espalda haciendo caer un gran cantidad de sangre y la saco pero antes de dar el golpe final una lanza de luz lo atravesó desde la espalda se… trataba de Armelia que se había recuperado pero aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y una expresión llena de ira, su acción le dio tiempo a Makrot para alejarse de el

-B-bien, h-hecho…Armelia- dijo Makrot mientras la sangre le salía tanto de la espalda como de la boca

-Eso no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Cravina- dijo ella con enojo y frialdad en su voz

Makrot aunque enojado se sintió aliviado, subestimo a su enemigo y eso casi le cuesta la vida, pero fue mala jugada de su parte pensar que esa lanza de luz lo mato, ya vieron que el encapuchado había empezado a beber un liquido verde de una botella y luego arrojo el frasco vacio al piso y se rompió, la herida de la lanza de luz que le había atravesado la espalda se había cerrado junto con el sangrado

**Pociones de curación 4/5**

**Pociones de ira 5/5**

-¡¿Pero qué demonios, que fue eso?!- dijo Makrot en shock al ver que el jinete se había recuperado por completo

El jinete se volvió hacia ellos con una fría expresión en su rostro que les helo la sangre

-¡Yo me largo!- dijo Makrot que había levantado vuelo y se fue directo a una salida pero fue detenido por un caballo enorme con una piel que parecía roca volcánica y exhalaba una especie de humo, el enorme equino lo embistió con una fuerza devastadora enviándolo de vuelta a la zona de batalla con Guerra

-**Bien hecho, Ruina-** dijo el jinete a su compañero carbonizado

El caballo solo dio un relincho antinatural y luego desapareció en el piso con un monton de humo y cenizas

Guerra volvió a correr directo a Makrot que seguía en el piso y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el jinete le había dado una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros y luego volvió a clavar su espada en el piso y Makrot fue empalado y horriblemente mutilado cuando las 6 enormes espadas de fuego lo atravesaron desde el piso y a la vez quemando su carne e incinerando órganos desde adentro el aun parecía consciente y solo pudo dar una expresión muerta pasiva al jinete justo frente a él

-A…asi q…que, e…este es e…el fin- dijo mientras la sangre le salía de todos lados pero su piel se empezaba a deshacer por las llamas infernales de la espada del jinete

-A…a…antes de m…morir…q…quien eres- dijo mientras se empezó a desvanecer

El jinete le dio una leve mirada de enojo

-**Guerra, El Jinete Rojo del Apocalipsis- **dijo con indiferencia

Makrot abrió los ojos en el shock total antes de desvanecer por completo y luego las esferas Azules y rojas volaron hacia su guantelete de nuevo

**Energía Chaos – 100%**

**(Detener música)**

El vio que la energía chaos que absorbió para su forma Chaos ya era suficiente pero un pensamiento llego a su mente cuando recordó que aun quedaba una última angel caido, empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que la diviso cerca de una esquina totalmente asustada e indefensa, antes no se dio cuenta pero ahora que la veía bien no era de menos de 19 años, se veía totalmente asustada y se puso en pánico cuando vio al jinete acercarse a ella lentamente

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor no me mates, te lo ruego yo no hice nada!- exclamo mientras la lagrimas seguían en su cara y el miedo domino por completo su cuerpo haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras seguía temblando

Pero no fue escuchada

Guerra ya estaba en frente de ella y la levanto por el cuello y ella pudo ver, sus ojos azules y fríos sin iris que no mostraban emoción alguna, la hizo estremecerse sabiendo que este era su fin cerró los ojos esperando por un muerte segura…no sintió nada en cambio escucho la voz profunda y ronca del jinete

-**Tú, vienes conmigo-** dijo y ella lo vio con sorpresa, no sabía si sentir alivio o más miedo

-P…p…para que- dijo con el temor claramente en su vos, temerosa de lo que podría hacer este monstruo

-**Interrogación, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes-** dijo y luego el mismo caballo de antes salió de una nube de cenizas, Guerra la puso enfrente de él y luego se fueron por la parte trasera de la catedral hacia un terreno desolado

**Ubicación – Templo no muy lejos de la academia**

Guerra sabia quien vivía aquí despues de todo es la misma persona que le dijo donde quedaba aunque a él no le importaba le pareció muy conveniente según la situación en la que se encontraba, la angel caido que estaba con él al parecer que se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en su pecho a él no le molesto ya que le ahorro el tener que noquearla de un golpe, luego de llegar a la cima del templo, Ruina se desvaneció en un monton de cenizas y humo

-**¡Demonio! ¡DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS!- **grito el jinete con una voz llena de autoridad y sutileza, no paso mucho hasta que Akeno apareció con un círculo mágico rojo usando su atuendo de sacerdotisa pero lo que ella no esperaba fue ver a la chica que el jinete traía en sus brazos

-Ara, ara. Guerra-sama de donde saco a esa chica- dijo pero el jinete no respondió en cambio camino hacia una de las habitaciones del templo

-**Es un angel caido, quiero que saques toda la información útil que puedas- **dijo y luego puso a la chica en una de las camas para luego regresar a la salida

-Ara, ara. Y se podría saber porque me encarga ese trabajo a mi- dijo Akeno algo curiosa al ver que Guerra le haya pedido su ayuda

-**Porque en estos momentos estoy ocupado y además eres la única sádica que conozco en este lugar- **dijo y luego convoco a Ruina y se fue cabalgando hacia la salida

Akeno lo vio con ligera sorpresa, luego tomo a la chica y la llevo a su "sala de juegos" para la "interrogación"

**Unos momentos más tarde esa misma noche**

Guerra seguía observando la urna dorada frente a él, la tenía guardada en su espacio dimensional donde ponía todos los artículos que recolectaba, podía sentir que aun seguía emanando esa poderosa energía cosa que un le mantenía impresionado de cómo estos seres humanos normales podrían tener acceso a un objeto como este. Pero aun asi no lo iba a regresar el decidió abrir la urna y vio que una llamarada mágica empezó a rodear su guante y pudo sentir un gran poder recorriendo su cuerpo, y se empezaba a acumular en su espada y en sus manos, su espada ahora estaba brillando con fuego saliendo de las bocas y ojos de las caras de su espada dando un aspecto de que parecían estar vivas

-**El Fuego del Fénix-**

Dijo guerra al reconocer perfectamente el tipo de magia que recorría su espada también su guante brillaba con la nueva energía y cuando la concentro su guante se envolvió en el fuego pero no lo sentía, no se quemaba no nada en absoluto

-**La Garra de Dragon- **bautizo el jinete a su nueva habilidad y volvió su brazo a la normalidad pero cuando estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz familiar lo llamo

-¡Guerra-sama!- el jinete se volteo para ver a nada más y nada menos que a Akeno que venía justo hacia a él, Guerra simplemente levanto la ceja en confusión

-**Que quieres demonio, acaso ya termino la interrogación, si es asi que te dijo- **hablo guerra con impaciencia

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Ella no ha despertado todavía pero eso no es la razón por la que estoy aquí- dijo la demonio de pelo negro haciendo que el jinete mostrara una mueca de irritación

-**Entonces que es lo que quieres- **dijo molesto

-Dígame, en qué lugar descansa- dijo Akeno haciendo que Guerra levantara un ceja en señal de confusión por la rara pregunta

-**En cualquier tipo de árbol pero solo si sus ramas son fuertes- **dijo con simpleza pero eso hizo que Akeno lo viera con gran sorpresa

-Ara, ara. Guerra-sama eso es algo inapropiado, alguien como usted merece un lugar mejor para descansar, un lugar más cálido y reconfortadle- dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro pero guerra la vio todavía con confusión en su rostro

-**Las comodidades ablandan a los guerreros y yo no voy a aceptar la ayuda o invitación de un demonio- **dijo Guerra con indiferencia

-Ara, ara. Guerra-sama…a veces recibir ayuda de otros no es una señal de debilidad si no una que esas personas confían y se preocupan por usted- dijo con una sonrisa y luego le hizo señales de que fuera con ella

Guerra la miro por un momento, realmente impresionado por la rara actitud de esta demonio, ella era amable, considerada y sobretodo, parecía tener un buen corazón ella no era como ningún otro demonio que haya visto antes en toda su vida, es mas ninguno de los demonios que haya visto desde que llego aquí lo eran, todo era tan diferente, realmente las 3 fracciones cambiaron tanto mientras él y sus hermanos y hermana dormían

El no lo entendía pero si sabia una cosa esta demonio no era una amenaza al menos no de momento

Guerra cedió y la siguió hacia el templo y luego entraron en una habitación un tanto…interesante. Tenía un colchón en el piso, unos marcos de madera, un armario con puerta corrediza unos recuadros con pinturas de montañas verdes y finalmente un par de palos de madrera en los que posiblemente deba poner una espada

-Les gusta- dijo Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Guerra dio un ligero resoplido

-**No lo entiendo-** dijo el jinete con la cabeza baja

Akeno lo vio con curiosidad y confusión

-Que quiere decir Guerra-sama- dijo al ver el repentino cambio de ánimo del jinete

-**Por eres tan amable conmigo y me tratas como si fuera tu amigo- **dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro

Ella solo sonrió

-Eso es porque realmente eres mi amigo usted podrá ser un jinete pero eso no significa que todos los seres vivos deberían temerle ¿no es asi?- dijo y luego dio una ligera risa y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación, durante un momento el ambiente se mantuvo en silencio

-_**Gracias- **_

Akeno se detuvo durante un momento y volvió a ver al jinete

-Ara, Guerra-sama dijo algo- Akeno miro en la habitación de nuevo pero guerra se había empezado a acomodar en su nueva cama

-**Para nada- **dijo y luego empezó a poner el futon

Akeno solo sonrió antes de salir

Mientras Guerra arreglaba su cama no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar eso fue lo más inesperado que alguna vez el hubiera hecho y también imposible pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando noto otra presencia además de la de Akeno y miro hacia casi todos los lados de la habitación hasta que pudo ver un mechón blanco aparentemente escondido cerca de su puerta el solo frunció el ceño con irritación

-**Ya te vi, Nekomata- **dijo con indiferencia y lentamente Koneko salió del lado de la puerta mirando al jinete con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-Que haces aquí- se podía notar la molestia e irritación en su voz

-**Si quieres saber la otra demonio me dijo que podía dormir aquí, tú que haces aquí- **dijo Guerra también con su voz irritada

En eso llega Akeno

-Olvide mencionar, que tendrán que compartir la habitación, asi que llévense bien…si- dijo con una sonrisa

Guerra y Koneko se miraron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo con sus expresiones serias-pasivas hasta que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-No intentes hacerme **nada mientras este durmiendo, **ote mato- dijeron los dos al unisonó y Akeno se empezó a reir entre dientes

-Ven ya se están empezando a llevar bien- dijo con una sonrisa y pudo escuchar a ambos gruñir antes de irse a dormir, Guerra se volvió a poner su disfraz para poder entrar en su cama

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Punto de vista de guerra**_

Y eso fue lo que paso, realmente no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, pero de momento será mejor centrarme en lo que va a pasar mañana

_**A la mañana siguiente esa misma tarde en el Club del Ocultismo**_

_**Punto de vista de nadie**_

Guerra ahora podía notar perfectamente las características de las personas encapuchadas que vio ese mismo dia

Ambas eran mujeres, uno tenía el cabello azul con un mechón verde y llevaba un especie de taje negro debajo del manto blanco y tenía unos ojos de color avellana

La otra era una rubia con coletas de ojos morados llevaba el mismo uniforme que la otra solo que esta tenía un collar con una cruz en ella

Rias estaba sentada en el sofá mientras los demás estaban de tras de ella y Guerra se quedo arrimado a la pared observando detenidamente pero algo llamo su atención y es que desde el momento en estas personas llegaron Kiba empezó a emanar una furiosa ira asesina

-'Hum, interesante'- pensó Guerra mientras miraba al espadachín rubio el cual no dejaba de mirar con veneno a las recién llegadas

-Le agradecemos su cooperación. Soy Xenovia- hablo con seriedad la chica del pelo azul

-Yo soy Shido Irina- dijo la rubia con coletas

-Por que los siervos de Dios desearían hablar con un demonio- pregunto Rias con seriedad

-Aunque una no haya sido ubicada, las 6 excalibur se encontraban en las 3 divisiones de la iglesia. Tres de ellas han sido robadas por lo angeles caidos- dijo la rubia con seriedad y eso provoco que todos los presentes incluso guerra se sorprendieran

-'Primero esa urna del Clan Phenex y ahora se han robado 3 de las espadas sagradas, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma'- pensó Guerra mientras seguía escuchando la conversación

-Las espadas sagradas que tenemos son estas. La espada sagrada de la destrucción, Excalibur Destruction…- dijo Xenovia señalando el objeto envuelto

-Y mi espada de mimetismo, Excalibur Mimic- dijo Irina señalando una cinta alrededor de su antebrazo

-Entonces que es lo que quieren- pidió Rias con seriedad

-Este particular problema es entre nosotros y los angeles caidos, no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear con los demonios de esta ciudad también- dijo la peli azul con el seño fruncido

-Estas muy condescendiente ¿Pensabas que estaba con los angeles caidos para hacer le algo a las espadas sagradas?- dijo Rias con indignación en su voz

-'Parece que alguien aquí se toma en serio su orgullo'- se burlo guerra mientras veía como avanzaba la conversación con más interés

-Los demonios odian las espadas sagradas. Estas en la misma posición que los angeles caidos- dijo Xenovia con seriedad en su voz

-'¡Ouch!'- pensó Guerra al escuchar ese comentario ya que pudo sentir como la energía de Rias se empezó a salir de control

-Si es necesario, te destruiremos completamente, incluso si eres la hermana menor de Satanas- dijo con seriedad en su voz y también se notaba que realmente lo haría

-Si sabes mucho entonces déjame decirte una cosa más. Yo nunca estaría del lado de un angel caido. En el nombre del clan Gremory yo nunca haría algo que humillara al Rey Demonio- hablo con seriedad y la clara muestra de orgullo en su pecho

La peli azul solo sonrió ya que al parecer el ataque a su orgullo perdió su efecto

-Me alegra oír eso, eso es exactamente lo que nuestra sede esperaba. Estaba segura que la hermana del Rey Demonio no sería tan tonta- dijo y luego se levanto para retirarse con su compañera

Pero mientras caminaban, Xenovia pareció quedarse mirando a Asia durante un breve momento hasta que la rubia le quedo mirando también

-Me he estado preguntado esto desde que visite la casa de Hyoudou Issei- dijo mientras seguía observando detenidamente a la moja-¿Eres Asia Argento?- pregunto con sutileza

-A…Ah, s-si- dijo la rubia nerviosa

-Nunca pensé que vería una bruja aquí- dijo con una expresión llena de desprecio

La expresión de Asia cuando dijo eso cambio a una de miedo, de alguna manera eso la asusto mucho

-Ah, tu eres esa ex-monja que se convirtió en bruja- Dijo Irina sorprendida pero la expresión de Asia se volvió cada vez mas decaída-He oido que fuiste expulsada por qué curabas a demonios y angeles caidos ¡Pero no sabía que te habías convertido en demonio!- continuo Irina sin darse cuenta que Asia empezó a temblar y hiperventilase

-Um…yo…- ella no dejaba de temblar incluso su voz era apenas audible

-Pensar que un Santo se ha vuelto un demonio, nadie es perfecto, supongo- dijo Xenovia con indiferencia

-¡Oye! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!- dijo Issei que intento hacer algo pero fue detenido por Koneko

-No puede, Issei-senpai- hablo la peli plateado con autoridad

Guerra no dejaba de ver la escena con ligera emoción

-'Parece que aparte de ser un pervertido sin remedio, ser ignorante de las capacidades de su enemigo es otra de sus cualidades…hum, mocoso'- pensó el jinete mientras seguía observando la escena

-¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?- pregunto Xenovia pero esta vez era más sutil que antes

-Xenovia, pero ella es un Demonio ¿no?- dijo Irina señalando a Asia de forma acusadora

-No, algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan un poso de su fe, puedo sentir eso emanando de ella- dijo la peli azul que todavía veía con desprecio a la pobre monja

-Oh, eso crees. Oye, Asia-san ¿Todavía crees en el señor? ¡¿A pesar de que eres un demonio?!- dijo esta pero mas era la sorpresa como si eso fuera algo imposible de pasar

-S-simplemente no puedo dejar de hacer eso-dijo y se podía ver como una pequeña lagrima empezó a deslizarse por su cara-Creeré en él toda mi vida- dijo con fervor en su voz

-En ese caso. Vamos a matarte ahora mismo-

Todos en la sala excepto, Guerra que parecía tener una pequeña mueca, se quedaron en un shock total que luego paso a un enorme enojo

-Los pecados que has cometido, Dios siempre te los perdonara- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y agarraba su espada en vuelta- Te castigare…en este momento- dijo amenazadoramente e Issei estaba a punto de ir pero fue de tenido por Koneko de nuevo y Rias

-Es suficiente- dijo con voz molesta e irritada

-Si vas a menospreciar a mi siervo…- empezó pero fue interrumpida

-No la esto menospreciando. Este es mi deber como una mujer de fe- dijo Xenovia que no parecía temerosa de la pelirroja

Desde aquí Issei ya no pudo contenerse y fue directo a interponerse entre Asia y Xenovia

-¡Issei!- grito Rias esta vez sorprendida y a la vez preocupada

-¡No puedes!- Akeno también empezó a preocuparse

Guerra ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, de alguna forma, las locuras y estupideces a las que Issei llegaba con tal de ayudar a sus seres queridos le parecía bastante divertido y de alguna forma le recordaba a él mismo en el pasado antes de ser un jinete cuando apenas había conocido a sus hermanos…aunque claro sin lo pervertido

-'Un mocoso débil sin remedio…pero muy valiente'- alago el jinete al castaño que parecía empezó a soltar mierda sobre la peli azul

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar bruja a Asia?!- dijo con ira y enojo en su voz

-Creo que es un término apropiado para su estado- se burlo Xenovia pero a la vez provocando mas la ira de Issei

-¡No me jodas! ¡Ustedes con las que la comenzaron a llamar Bruja! ¡Pero Asia…SIMEPRE HA ESTADO SOLA!- grito lleno de ira y Asia lo miro con asombro

-¡Issei-san…!-

-Un santo solo necesita el amor de Dios, aquellos que buscan más amor o amistad no son dignos de santidad- respondió aun con seriedad y sin dejarse llevar por las palabras de Issei

-¡No me jodas con tu fe…y tú Dios! ¡Todos son unos idiotas por no entender la bondad de Asia!- dijo de nuevo con mas se fervor en su voz

Ella lo vio con ligero asombro

-¿Tu…que eres para Asia Argento?- pregunto la peli azul pero esta vez con curiosidad

-¡SU FAMILIA! ¡Su amigo! ¡Su aliado! ¡Si le haces algo a Asia no dudare en pelear contra cada una de ustedes!- respondió Issei, haciendo a todos en la sala sorprenderse incluso Guerra mantenía la vista en la escena con mayor emoción

-'Hum, los mocosos de estos días realmente no saben cuando dejar de hablar' pensó el jinete con diversión

Xenovia al parecer no se vio afectada por la declaración del castaño

-hooo. Asi que puedo considerar eso como un desafío a la iglesia- dijo ella mientras ponía en alto su espada en vuelta-Una audaz declaración de un demonio tan débil- se burlo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

Luego Rias se interpone entre ambos

-¡Issei! ¡Detente!- dijo Rias con preocupación pero en eso se escucho una voz que se mantuvo callada por un tiempo

-Por mi está bien- todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Kiba arrimado a la pared-Yo seré tu oponente- dijo con seriedad

Pero en eso Guerra pareció que tampoco pudo guardar silencio y se empezó a acercar con lo que podría ser la primera sonrisa en su rostro que Rias y los demás hayan visto de él desde el dia en que llego aquí

-¡Lo siento pero su oponente seré yo!- dijo con mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia

-¡Guerr…! ¡Quiero decir, Alex-san está seguro!- dijo el castaño

El solo sonrió de nuevo

-Por supuesto, de todos los sacerdotes exiliados que he matado cada uno ha mencionado maravillas de aquellos que portan las espadas sagradas, quiero comprobarlo- dijo con emoción en su voz

Si hay algo a lo que Guerra no puede resistirse es a un duelo de espadas, se lleva el honor muy por encima de otras cosas y eso incluye el combate

-¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Xenovia mientras miraba al jinete

-Yo soy Alex Crawford y tu vencedor- dijo de manera arrogante

Mientras esto pasaba no podía dejar de mirar impotente la escena, su oportunidad de venganza se había esfumado pero aun asi sabía que el jinete la haría sufrir aun si no es por su propia mano sería algo

-'¿Guerra-sama…?- Rias estaba confundida pero aun asi sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión al jinete

**Fuera del edificio**

-Bien empecemos- dijo Xenovia

Luego retiraron los mantos blancos y empezaron a desenvainar sus espadas las de Irina empezó a brillar de un color dorado hasta que se convirtió en una gran Katana de plata con un mango de oro y un par de gemas en ella

La de Xenovia solo se desenvolvió para mostrar un gran espada de 3 puntas y en la parte baja parecía un hacha, era de color azul, morado y líneas celestes

-¡Si alguno de nuestros superiores se enteraran, estaríamos en problemas!- dijo Irina mientras se ponía en una posición de combate

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por no matarlos- dijo Xenovia mientras también se ponía en posición de combate

Guerra se empezó a reir entre dientes y eso llamo la atención de Xenovia

-¿Eh? Acaso te estás riendo- dijo ella confundida

Guerra solo sonrió

-Es curioso, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo- y en eso el suelo empezó a temblar y cerca de Guerra una erupción de lava salió del piso pero en esta se mostraba un colosal sombra que luego se empezó a empequeñecer y Guerra agarro el mango que aun tenia lava pero este no se inmuto al dolor, la lava se salió mostrando una versión pequeña de la Chaoseater

-'Esa espada…no, no puede ser, solo hay un ser que porta una espada como esa…o acaso será una imitación'- pensó Xenovia mientras seguía examinando al jinete

**Mientras con el castaño y la rubia de coletas**

-¡Hyoudou Issei-kun!- grito esta con estrellas en los ojos

-Q-Que- dijo confundido

-No puedo creer que mi viejo amigo se haya convertido en un demonio durante nuestros años separados- dijo causando más la confusión del castaño-¡¿Acaso el destino está jugando con nosotros por haber provocado esta tragedia?!- dijo de nuevo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho con fuerza

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo Issei cada vez mas confundido por las cosas que Irina empezó a decir

-¡Finalmente llego a ser compatible con una espada sagrada e incluso volé sobre el mar, pensando que podría ser de utilidad!- dijo mientras se estremecía y se aferraba a su Katana

-¿Acaso esto es una prueba de dios? ¡Aunque esto me haga estar un paso más cerca de él!- dijo mientras seguía estremeciéndose cada vez mas y mas

Issei solo vio pasivo y confundido la extraña escena

-Parece que está muy perdida en su fe- dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¡Ahora, ben Issei-kun! ¡Déjame castigarte con mi excalibur por tus pecados! ¡AMEN!- dijo y luego dio un salto a toda velocidad hacia el castaño

-No entiendo lo que está pasando pero… ¡Boosted Gear!- grito y luego invoco al guante rojo en su mano izquierda

¡BOOST!

**Mientras con Guerra y Xenovia**

-Espero que estés lista ahora… ¡MUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES!- dijo el jinete que fue directo a la peli azul que fue sorprendida por la gran velocidad del canoso

-'¡Es rapido!'- pensó cuando esquivo el ataque a duras penas

(Escuchar: Mindless Self Indulgence – Never Wanted to Dance)

Algo que Guerra descubrió de su forma humana es que aumentaba su velocidad y que en su forma normal era casi invulnerable a muchos ataques

Xenovia se aparto y empezó a cargar directo al jinete y este bloqueo con su propia espada causando un onda de choque a su alrededor, las chipas salian sin parar debido al choque de metal contra metal luego se apartaron en un salto y volvieron a ir el uno contra el otro golpeando sus espadas causando cada vez mas chipas, los tajos entre ambos eran a una increíble velocidad y luego desparecieron y en el aire se podía ver como las chispas y el sonido del metal resonaban como si fuera una canción cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que volvieron a aparecer, Xenovia se veía sorprendida y a la vez algo cansada y Guerra tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro

-No está mal- dijo Guerra y luego clavo su espada en el piso con fuerza

Xenovia dedujo al instante lo que eso significaba y salió lo más rapido posible, ni medio segundo despues una hilera de espadas más grandes que parecían hechas de fuego salieron del piso

-¡Mada, Mada!- grito el jinete y luego empezaron a salir más y más espadas del piso y Xenovia empezó a ver cada vez más difícil esquivarlas

Sin darse cuenta guerra ya estaba justo en frente de ella listo para dar un tajo letal con su espada en su abdomen pero esta lo bloquea a tiempo haciendo al jinete cada vez mas emocionado, guerra dio un giro de 180 grados y volvió con otra embestido poderosa que Xenovia pudo bloquear pero esta vez le costó mas ya que el ataque tenía muchas más fuerza que el anterior

Guerra siguió su ataque una y otra vez hasta que Xenovia vio una apertura y se alejo del jinete jadeando de cansancio para la desilusión de Guerra

-Que, ¿Ya esta, eso es todo?- dijo molesto ya que apenas estaba calentando

-¡Ahora veras!- dijo y luego empezó a girar su espada y en el momento en que la clavo en el piso provoco una poderosa explosión que levanto la tierra del suelo e hizo que todos los presentes se taparan y cuando el ataque termino vieron que Xenovia había hecho un enorme agujero en donde clavo la espada

-No subestimes el poder de la Excalibur Destruction- dijo burlona la peli azul pero su expresión relajada se desvaneció cuando vio que el jinete se había cubierto con su espada que se había agrandado a su estado original

-Eso fue fuerte…pero no tanto- dijo el jinete mientras su espada volvió a hacerse pequeña

**Mientras con los espectadores**

-La Chaoseater, la espada furiosa sedienta de destrucción una de las espadas más poderosa jamás creadas, que se alimenta de la energía Chaos de sus enemigos haciendo cada vez mas fuerte al usuario- dijo Akeno mientras analizaba la pelea

-Guerra-sama no tendrá problemas con aquella sirviente de Dios ya que sus espadas son muy compatibles e Issei parece que hasta ahora va bien, espero que no resulte herido- dijo Rias con seriedad

**Mientras con Issei**

-'Como se esperaba de un miembro de los 4 jinetes, pero yo tampoco me voy a quedar atrás'- dijo el castaño con determinación

-Acaso ese sujeto es un monstruo- dijo Irina mientras miraba la intensa pelea entre ambos

-Bueno no importa, sigamos Issei-kun, ahora…eh, porque mi miras de esa forma tan pervertida- ella se refería a que ahora Issei no paraba de examinarla de pies a cabeza

-Ten cuidado, Issei-senpai tiene una técnica que le quita la ropa a las chicas al tocarlas- dijo Koneko haciendo a Irina entrar n shock y asco

-¡¿La ropa?!-

-¡¿Koneko-chan, porque le das información al enemigo?!-

-Tú eres el enemigo de todas las mujeres- dijo la canosa, haciendo a Issei bajar la cabeza en la vergüenza

-Se rebelan contra mí- dijo con desdicha

-Porque tienes una técnica tan depravada, Issei-kun- dijo la rubia totalmente asqueada por la revelación- Y pensar que no solo tu cuerpo es el de un demonio ¡ahora tu corazón está en el medio de la oscuridad!- dijo mientras las lagrimas se le salian y empezó a poner las manos en forma de una plegaria

-¡Dios, por favor perdona a este pervertido!- grito a los cielos esperando una respuesta (que posiblemente nunca llegara XD)

**Volvemos con Guerra**

Guerra y Xenovia se habían vuelto a separar en una ráfaga de chispas, la peli azul seguía jadeando pero aun se mantenía en pie con la espada en mano agarrándola con mucho fervor

-Es hora de probar mi nuevo juguete- dijo el jinete con una sonrisa

Haciendo a todos los presentes ver con confusión

-**¡Flame Blade!- **y luego su espada empezó a brillar y las caras parecían como si estuvieran vivas y despues se lleno de fuego

-**Flame Blade: Fire Shock Wave!- **grito de nuevo y azoto su espada creando una onda expansiva de fuego que fue directo a Xenovia que aun seguía en shock por el ataque esta pudo salir del estupor a tiempo y la onda cortante a penas si la toco pero el rastro de destrucción que dejo fue devastador

-¡Pero qué…!- dijo impactada pero el ataque no termino ahí ya que Guerra empezó a azotar su espada varias veces más en diferentes direcciones

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- dijo mientras seguía su ataque. De alguna forma Xenovia se las arreglo para acercase a él lo suficiente y reducir la distancia, Guerra dejo sus azotes y volvió su espada a la normalidad y ambos volvieron a sacar chispas entre si

-Eres buena- dijo el jinete mientras sus espadas volvieron a chocar entre sí sacando chispas

-Todavía puedo dar más- dijo con una sonrisa

Guerra solo sonrió

**De vuelta con Issei**

-¡Dress Breaker!- grito el castaño que se había abalanzado sobre Irina con una cara de pervertido

-¡NO!- grito mientras se protegía

-¡Vamos! ¡Todavía no termino!- dijo y luego volvió a saltar sobre ella pero esta vez ella se agacho y Issei fue a parar justo enfrente de Koneko y Asia que sin querer toco junto con un círculo mágico rojo y cuando cayó al piso chasqueo los dedos sin querer

Las ropas de ambas se rompieron al instante

-¡KYAAAAA!- Asia grito con fuerza mientras se tapaba y Issei empezó a sangrar por la nariz

-¡OOOOOOH! ¡Muchas Gracias! Dijo agradecido pero luego voló por los aires ya que Koneko le un golpe en el mentón haciéndolo caer directo al piso

-Pervertido- dijo la Nekomata con desprecio

Luego Irina empezó a picarlo con palo

-¿Sabes? Creo que eso fue un castigo del cielo…entonces vas a sellar esa técnica pervertida ¿cierto?

-n…-

-¿Eh?-

-No- dijo mientras se empezó a levantar- Invertí todo mi poder mágico en esa técnica entre esa y la habilidad para ver a través de la ropa de las chicas- dijo cada vez con más seriedad

-Fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida- dijo con más determinación- Más…más…más, quiero rasgar toda la ropa de las chicas, u entonces… ¡Tendré la técnica de destrucción de ropa perfecta! ¡Voy a seguir luchando!- grito desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones

Irina lo vio con asco los otros de forma pasiva y muerta y guerra tenía un Facepalm

-Oye Gremory, estás segura que reencarnaste a ese chico como un demonio y no como un incubo- dijo el jinete con una ceja levantada y una expresión irritada

-La verdad, no lo sé- dijo ella insegura

De vuelta con Irina y Issei

-Me siento extraña, pensando que viniste aquí pensando de esa manera- dijo cada vez con más asco

-¡La Perversión es la Fuerza! ¡La Perversión es la Justicia!- dijo y luego se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella pero esta vez ella dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y cuando Issei volvió a intentar atacar con su técnica esta le dio un tajo limpio sin que él se diera cuenta y luego sonrió

-Se ha terminado- dijo con una sonrisa

Issei se confundió un momento pero luego se desplomo en el piso de rodillas y del corte empezó a salir un humo negro luego se volvió a desplomar al suelo

-Mi fuerza- dijo con dolor

-Es el poder de la espada sagrada- dijo Akeno

-¡Issei-san…!- grito Asia preocupada

Luego el guante de Issei desapareció

-Mi poder…- dijo cada vez más débil

-Al parecer llego a su límite. Shido Irinia-san, reconozco tu victoria- dijo Rias con algo de amargura que bien podía esconder

Luego escucharon un grito a todo pulmón que provenía de la pelea de Guerra y Xenovia

La peli azul estaba más que cansada no importa lo que hacia el parecía estar anticipado a todos sus movimientos

Guerra seguía sonriendo

-No está nada mal pero…- él se abalanzo a una velocidad incluso superior a la que ella había visto y en solo un parpadeo el ya estaba justo enfrente de ella y sin más le dio un tajo con su espada en el abdomen que la hizo caer de rodillas al piso

-Aun te falta mucho por aprender- dijo el Jinete mientras ponía la punta de su espada cerca de su cuello, ella bajo la cabeza en forma de rendición

-Yo pierdo- dijo ella con resignación

(Detener música)

Luego, Guerra se empezó a apartar pero antes de eso este le lanzo un frasco de cristal un líquido verde

-Espero que volvamos a pelear otro dia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se fue directo hacia el grupo Gremory

-Muy bien, reconozco tu victoria, Alex-kun- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

Luego Xenovia se les acerco y se sorprendieron al ver que la herida se había ido, supusieron que fue por aquel raro frasco que guerra le dio

-Sigo sin creer que fui derrotada por un demonio- dijo ella con cierto desagrado

Guerra tenía una expresión de disgusto

-Creo que estaría bien que los de la iglesia sepan esto- dijo Rias llamando la atención del jinete y esta le hizo una señal para que este fuera el que hablara

El suspiro

-Yo no soy un demonio ¡Yo soy Guerra el Jinete Rojo del Apocalipsis!- declaro con orgullo y haciendo que ambas entraran en shock

Xenovia estaba sonrojada

Irina parecía que le iba a dar un ataque

-¡Eres uno de los castigadores!- dijo la rubia con estrellas en los ojos

Xenovia no dijo nada

-'Pelee con uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis y me felicito por mantener una buena pelea'- pensó la peli azul aun en shock

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Xenovia que no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara y también provoco que Irina se irritara

-¡EEEEH! ¡Pero tengo mucho que preguntarle al castigador!- grito ella haciendo un puchero infantil pero no recibió respuesta de la peli azul

-¡E-Espera! ¡Nos vemos Issei-kun, espero hablar con usted de nuevo Amo Guerra-sama!- dijo la rubia mientras seguía a su compañera

-¡Espera!- grito Rias

Ambas se detuvieron

-¿Solo quiero preguntarte algo? El angel caido que robo la espada sagrada fue encontrado- dijo Rias mientras que Akeno rehacía las ropas de Koneko y Asia curaba a Issei

-El que llevo a cabo la acción era un ejecutivo de Gregori. Kokabiel- dijo esta y tanto los siervos de Rias como Guerra se les quedo ese nombre

Mientras tanto Guerra también hacia su propio análisis

-'Kokabiel, bien será mejor que mi prisionera tenga las respuestas a ese nombre'- pensó mientras se iba

**Es noche en el templo**

-Demonio, alguna novedad de nuestra prisionera- dijo Guerra que estaba cerca de una habitación frete a el

Luego la puerta fue abierta y ahí estaba Akeno que solo llevaba una bata blanca

-Lo siento, Guerra-sama pero ella se niega a hablar- dijo la peli negra con la cabeza baja

Guerra suspiro de irritación

-Ya veo. Será mejor que intentes algo más fuerte para que hable o de lo contrario iré a hacerlo yo- dijo con frialdad y seriedad en su voz

-Una cosa Guerra-sama- dijo ella llamado la atención del jinete

-Que quieres demonio- dijo con irritación

-Es sobre eso, porque no me llama por mi nombre- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa

-Por que debería, un demonio es un demonio- dijo el jinete con mayor irritación a las raras preguntas que ella siempre le hace

-Bueno eso es porque yo no te llamo Jinete todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo ella todavía con una sonrisa pero el dio un resoplido molesto

-Solo si asi dejas de molestar, bien lo que sea, no vemos mañana, _Akeno- _y luego se fue a su habitación y la peli negra lo veía irse con una sonrisa cálida y un ligero sonrojo

-'Buenas Noches, Guerra-kun'- y con eso ella también regreso a su habitación

**Fin**

**Bien…..uf que cansancio bueno les dare un aviso rapido como voy a entrar en exámenes estare algo ocupado haci que nos veremos la próxima…si es posible**

**No olvide revisar y comente**


	5. ¡AVISO!

AVISO

Debido a que estoy en evaluaciones voy a estar algo ocupado esta semana pero por podre actualizar si es el tiempo me lo permite por su puesto

En cambio responderé algunas preguntas y aclarare futuras dudas

Invitado: no te preocupes por Muerte ya tengo planes futuros para el segador solo ten paciencia y en cuanto al emparejamiento eso ya está decidido, aquí están

Guerra:

Serafall

Akeno

Xenovia

Ophis

Koneko

Asia (quizá)

Muerte:

Sona

Esos son los emparejamientos

Invitado 2: también he estado pensando incluir a frostbane pero prefiero no hacer spoiler sobre lo que voy a hacer con el dragon

Bueno esas han sido las preguntas que he visto hasta ahora nos veremos pronto….si es posible


	6. Respuestas y un Plan

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! A LOS AÑOS QUE ACTUALIZO ESTA HISTORIA! ¡JODER! lo siento si me tarde con esta es solo que estuve muy ocupado pero ahora estoy de vacaciones por lo tanto podre actualizar mas diariamente y si se estan preguntando que paso con Muerte, no se preocupen ya tengo planes para el jinete palido (MUAHAHAHA) bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo**

**no poseo nada y...**

**¡ACION!**

Capitulo 6: Respuestas y un Plan

_**Ubicación: Templo no muy lejos de la Academia en la noche**_

Despues de la pelea con aquella usuaria de espada sagrada han pasado ya 2 días, en los cuales el espadachín de Rias pareció desertar del grupo, a Guerra no le importaba ya que si se convertía en un callejero tendría toda la libertad para matarlo pero todavía no se ha visto el caso, en cambio el jinete decidió regresar al templo para ver si su prisionera estaba dispuesta a hablar, Akeno si ha hecho bien en intentar sacarle información pero hasta ahora no ha dicho nada clave para la situación actual en cambio solo se limito a dar la ubicación de bases de sacerdotes y otros caidos. Pero hoy ella va a tener que hablar de quien era esa persona que menciono Xenovia la vez anterior…

Asi sea que tenga que matarla al final

**Ubicación: Sótano del templo, noche**

Guerra vio a la angel caída encadenada en solo los brazos con unas cadenas largas, su habitación era una cama y unos tazones para el agua y comida, a pesar de ser una prisionera no parecía verse que está sufriendo en absoluto pero aun asi el jinete la haría hablar…a su manera

No cabe dudar que cuando ella levanto la cabeza para ver a su carcelero, lo que le hizo que se sorprendiera de ver que no era Akeno si no el monstruo que mutilo a sus "amigos", se asusto y palideció por completo

Luego Guerra se le puso en frente con una expresión seria en su cara

-Agotas mi paciencia, caido- dijo con frialdad haciéndola retroceder lo mas que pudo para alejarse de él, pero Guerra simplemente se le acerco paso a paso ella cada vez se ponía mas y mas aterrada la visión de la cabeza de su amiga siendo aplastada fue plasmada en su cabeza desde el dia en que paso cada noche era parte de sus pesadillas y cuando despertó en este lugar supuso que aunque era prisionera de un demonio no tendría que volver a ver a ese monstruo…se equivoco, se intento apartar lo mas que puso pero luego

¡TAP!

Ese sonido fue el que mato las esperanzas de la caída ya que su espalda se topo con la solida y fría pared pero eso no se comparaba a lo que está por venir

**-¡LEVANTATE!- **su voz llena de ira la hizo estremecerse pero sus piernas estaban temblando de miedo haciendo imposible poder levantarse, el jinete perdió la paciencia y la agarro del cuello llevándola a la altura de sus ojos que esta vez se veían más humanos debido a su disfraz pero aun asi era aterrador

-¡Quien es este Kokabiel y cuál es el líder de los de tu especie! ¡Responde!- exigió con fuerza pero ella seguía temblando de miedo

Pero pareció que por fin se pudo aclarar la garganta

-NN-No, p…pue…do, decirlo, e…ellos me mataran…si lo hago- dijo mientras las lagrimas salian lentamente por su ojos el jinete seguía indiferente

-Y tú crees que yo no lo hare si no hablas- dijo con ferocidad en su mirada ella se estremeció pero de alguna manera se las arreglo para juntar valor y esta vez su voz estaba llena de seriedad

-Lo sé, se que los jinetes son las bestias sin alma que sirven al consejo carbonizado, se que matarme no sería un problema para ti solo me tienes con vida porque necesitas información- dijo con seriedad y sus ojos que antes carentes de vida ahora se llenaron de un ardor muy fuerte sorprendiendo un poco al jinete ya que hace solo unos segundos estaba temblando de miedo de solo escucharlo hablar

El solo asintió

-¡Pero me rehusó a traicionar a mis amos!- dijo con fervor y sin resentimientos, aun sabiendo de que la persona con la que hablaba era unos de los jinetes del apocalipsis

Guerra frunció el ceño

-Entonces…tú no me sirves- dijo y luego la estrello contra el muro levantándola por el cuello y en su mano derecha se empezó a formar la "Forma Compacta", como decidió llamarla, de la Chaoseater

-Tienes otra oportunidad, habla o muere- dijo con frialdad mientras levantaba su espada listo para atravesarla

Ella lo vio con puro odio e ira

-A… ¡ANTES MUERTA!- grito con fervor

Guerra volvió a fruncir el seño

-Que asi sea- dijo y a una gran velocidad estaba a punto de atravesarla

-¡ESPERA!- ese grito hizo que Guerra se distrajera y en lugar de atravesar el cuerpo de la angel caido la espada se clavo en la pared a escasos centímetros de ella

Se trataba de Akeno que estaba con el seño fruncido y Guerra la miro con rabia

-¡Que crees que haces!- grito Guerra al haber fallado, en cuanto a Armelia, estaba otra vez asustada pues pensó que él se detendría

Guerra se acerco a Akeno con el seño fruncido por haber frustrado el apuñalar a la angel caido

-Guerra-sama, ella solo quería provocarlo para que la matara y nos quedáramos sin información- señalo ella pero el jinete seguía molesto

-Igual ella no hubiera hablado asi que si ya no vas a volver a meterte en mis asuntos, iré a terminar lo que interrumpiste- dijo y luego volvió a tomar su espada para empalar a ala angel caido que volvió a temblar de miedo

Luego entro en desesperación

-¡ESPERA! ¡HABLARE! ¡HABLAREEEE!- grito asustada a ver que la espada de Guerra estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello

Guerra clavo su espada en el piso y le hizo señales de que hablara

Ella se aclaro la garganta

-Kokabiel, es el segundo al mando de los angeles caidos y uno de los hombres en poder sobrevivir a la guerra entre Dios y los Yondai-Maou originales, él es uno de los lideres que se encuentran en esta ciudad, el otro es Azazel el líder supremo de los angeles caidos el también se encuentra en esta ciudad pero aun no se sabe de su ubicación exacta, eso es todo lo que se ¡Lo juro!- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos sabiendo que este sería el verdadero fin

-Bien, ahora…- Guerra levanto su espada listo para cortar y Armelia tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza

CHIN!

Se escucho el sonido del metal siendo cortado, Guerra cortó las cadenas dejando caer a Armelia sobre su trasero asustada pero confundida

-Q…que- dijo confundida ahora que está en el piso

Solo vio a Guerra irse dándole la espalda, Akeno también estaba sorprendida de que no la matara

-Ahora ya no me sirves- dijo mientras procedía a abrir la puerta pero antes de salir se dirigió a Akeno con una expresión seria

-Haz lo que quieras con ella, como dije ya no la necesito- dijo simplemente y luego se fue dejando a ambas hembras totalmente confundidas

Luego Armelia suspiro de alivio de una forma cómica

-Estoy viva- dijo aliviada la angel caido

Pero Akeno tenía otra cosa en mente, porque Guerra no la mato eso es algo que rondara por su mente un largo tiempo

**Al dia siguiente en la Academia**

Guerra se empezaba a acostumbrar a que Akeno lo levantara en la mañana al principio siempre se mantenía atento porque sospechaba que alguna de ellas intentara atacarlo mientras este dormía pero ya que desde que llego no se ha dado el caso no tenía necesidad de seguir manteniéndose en guardia toda la noche, pero lo único a lo que jamás se podría acostumbrar es a los insultos, maldiciones y ofensas de muerte que todos los estudiantes masculinos le dedicaban cada vez que caminaba al instituto acompañado por Akeno y Koneko y justo el dia de hoy se ha vuelto más agresivo que el anterior

-Se puede saber porque siempre me acompañan- pregunto el jinete molesto mientras seguía escuchando los insultos que cada vez le hacían cabrear mas

Akeno solo sonrió y Koneko tenía la misma expresión neutral de siempre

-Ara, ara. Es normal que vayamos juntos, despues de todo salimos del mismo hogar y a la misma academia- dijo con su sonrisa habitual

-Es por lógica pura- dijo Koneko, pero el jinete seguía molestándose por el hecho de que parecía que todos los chicos estaban listos para ir tras él en cualquier momento

Hasta que por fin paso, uno de los estudiantes pareció no poder contenerse más y fue directo a Guerra con intención de matar, él solo le dio una mirada indiferente y cuando él estaba a punto de darle un golpe directo en la cara pero guerra simplemente agarra el puño y lo empieza a apretar y el estudiante empezó a gemir de dolor y luego guerra lo jala hacia su dirección y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de saliva pero el jinete no estaba contento todavía porque luego lo agarro del cuello levantándolo en el aire como si no pesara nada y luego hablo con una voz fría e indiferente

-Que eso es todo y yo que quería jugar un poco mas- dijo pero no pudo notar que Akeno estaba sonrojada con un ligero escurrimiento de baba (despues de todo entre sádicos se entienden)

El jinete empezó a poner más fuerza en el agarre pero empezó a aburrirse y simplemente lo arrojo en el aire haciéndolo caer cerca de otro grupo de estudiantes y luego le envió una feroz mirada que lo hizo temblar de miedo

-Ustedes no son más que unos pervertidos sufridores que no ven a las mujeres como mas que solo objetos de placer- dijo cada vez con más enojo haciendo a la mayoría de hombres temblar y a algunas chicas sonrojarse- Ustedes me dan asco- y con eso empezó a seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado dejando atrás a una gran cantidad de estudiantes masculinos aterrados y lo que se podría considerar como el nuevo club de fangirls del jinete

(No me juzguen en otros fanfic que he leído vi que cosas como estas suelen pasar pero, no tengo intención de hacer a ninguno OOC asi que no se preocupen)

Guerra siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta donde el y las otras 2 se separaron, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer ahora, sabia quienes eran las personas que tenía que buscar para que su misión terminara

Kokabiel y Azazel

Esos eran los hombres que tenía que erradicar para que los angeles caidos se desintegren, sin sus líderes no tienen ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir

Guerra solo sonrió ante la sola idea

Mientras se paseaba por los patios de la academia se dio cuenta que lo que paso hoy en la mañana se convirtió en un rumor que se extendió como la pólvora misma pues no dejaban de hablar sobre el chico que lo ataco quien en estos momentos estaba en enfermería para tratar una posible fractura en el cuello y un riñón ligeramente dañado

-'Bueno, al menos sigue vivo'- fue lo que pensó Guerra al enterarse de su condición y a la vez algo aliviado porque el consejo les dejo claro que estaba estrictamente prohibido matar a los miembros del Tercer Reino a menos que no sean los esclavos de un angel caido

Mientras seguía caminando vio a Issei hablar con esos otros 2 chicos que también eran parte del 'Trió Pervertido' junto con la ex monja y otra chica de cabello castaño rojizo, sinceramente guerra no tenía nada mejor que hacer y a además debía admitir que estar con ellos era más entretenido que seguir escuchando las protestas y susurros que hacían las demás personas sobre el

Y con eso él se empezó a acercar, Guerra estaba de buen humor hoy ya que por fin obtuvo la información que quería y ya había una forma de terminar su misión de una vez por todas pero su felicidad se cayó cuando empezó a escuchar a esos 2 pervertidos

-¡Oye Issei, escuchaste el rumor de hoy!- dijo Matsuda llamando la atención del castaño que pareció distraído mirando a la nada

-E-Eh, no de que trata- dijo mientras veía con curiosidad a sus 2 amigos

-¡Alex Crawford! ¡Justo esta mañana estuvo a punto de matar a uno de los estudiantes masculinos porque este lo iba a atacar y luego lo torturo!- dijo el cuatro ojos con seriedad en su voz sorprendiendo a Issei

-¡Porque Guer…! ¡Digo Alex-san haría eso!- dijo el castaño sorprendido

-Eso es porque lo vieron salir de la misma casa y mismo camino junto con Akeno-senpai y Koneko-chan!- dijo Motohama con cierta ira en su voz

Issei no se sorprendió mucho ya que ya estaba enterado de que Guerra se quedaría viviendo con Akeno en el templo pero si le tomo por sorpresa el que haya casi matado uno de los chicos solo porque este quería atacarlo aunque como suena también se podría haber interpretado como un acto en defensa propia

-¡Alex-kun realmente parece un monstruo no creen!- dijo Matsuda pensativo con una expresión seria

-¡Sí! ¡Adema quien sabe lo que ese sujeto le esté haciendo a Akeno-senpai o a Koneko-chan ya que siempre se los ve saliendo de la misma dirección desde hace un par de días!- dijo Motohama mientras se arreglaba las gafas

-'Guerra-sama no sería capaz de hacer eso si bien lo he visto en la forma en que pelea no creo que tenga ese tipo de lívido'- pensó Asia mientras seguía escuchando los rumores que se han hecho sobre el jinete

Mientras Matsuda y Motohama seguían hablando un monton de cosas sobre el jinete de las cuales algunas se veían muy exageradas, Issei, Asia y Saji solo vieron pasivos como ellos se sumergían cada vez más en ofender al jinete y Kyriuu no dejaba de reírse pero la expresión de los 4 se blanqueo cuando vieron que Guerra estaba detrás de ellos con el seño fruncido y se podía notar perfectamente la ira en todo su cuerpo pero ellos no lo notaron y siguieron hablando

-¡Creo que esa actitud de tipo rudo es porque está tratando de compensar algo!- dijo Matsuda entre risas

-¡Sí! ¡Además creo que podría ser incluso el doble de pervertido que nosotros por dentro!- dijo Motohama también riéndose

-¡Además lo más seguro es que ese idiota este espiando en algún lugar a las chicas!- grito Matsuda riéndose cada vez mas fuerte

Luego notaron las expresiones de los demás

-¡Oigan que pasa porque esa cara!- dijo Motohama que se seguía riendo

-¡Sí! ¡Pareciera que vieron a un monstruo!- dijo Matsuda que se había empezado a calmar un poco

Pero entonces…

-¡Ejem!- un voz ronca y cabreada se oyó detrás de los 2 pervertidos a los cuales enseguida se les helo la sangre

Luego miraron temblorosos a los demás que estaban en frente de ellos

-E-E…Esta…detrás de nosotros…¿Verdad?- dijeron los 2 al unisonó con la cara azul y totalmente asustados

Ellos asintieron mientras tragaban saliva

GUMP

Cuando se dieron la vuelta se les helo la sangre cuando vieron al jinete bien cabreado con un par de venas saliendo sobre su frente, luego ellos se arrodillaron mientras las gotas de sudor caían como balas

-¡ALEX-KUN! ¡LO SENTIMOS NO SABIAMOS QUE ESTABAS AHÍ!- grito asustado el pervertido de las gafas

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡TODO FUE IDEA DE MOTOHAMA!- grito asustado Matsuda haciendo a su compañero verlo con enojo

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡TU FUISTE EL QUE MAS SE BURLO DE EL!- y luego los 2 empezaron echarse la culpa haciendo a Guerra enojarse mas

-¡YA BASTA!- grito lleno de ira y luego los agarro a ambos cogiéndolos de los cuellos de sus uniformes como si no pesaran nada, ellos casi se mean cuando vieron la cara del jinete les llego un frio absoluto hasta la columna

-Denme una buena razón para no hacerles algo peor que lo que le hice a ese otro idiota- dijo con frialdad y ellos comenzaron a llorar sin parar diciendo incoherencias

Luego el jinete hizo un gesto de asco y amargura y luego los lanzo al piso y los vio con un poco menos de ira

-Son tan patéticos que incluso a mi me dan pena- dijo con indiferencia

-'¡Eso es llegar a un nuevo nivel!- pensaron los 3 demonios al ver la escena

Luego guerra se les acerco a los demonios solo que más calmado

-Eso fue molesto- dijo pero todavía seguía calmado

-Te acostumbras- dijo Issei ya teniendo experiencia de las mil y un cosas que esos 2 han inventado sobre el

-Oye, Alex-kun dime te apuntas al Karaoke- dijo Kyriuu llamando su atención y a la vez confundiéndolo

-Que es eso?- dijo con la ceja levantada

Ellos se rio entre dientes un momento

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón, olvide que tú no eres de aquí, el karaoke es cuando vas a un local en especial y haces un cover de una canción que te guste!- dijo con una sonrisa pero el jinete seguía confundido

-'Voy a anotar eso como otro de los enigmas en el Tercer Reino'- pensó el jinete cuando escucho, todavía no muy acostumbrado a la cultura de esta gente

-Tal vez- dijo dudoso y eso la hizo sonreír

-Eso espero, semental- dijo sonrojada antes de irse e hizo confundir al jinete pero Issei y sus amigos se les pasó un escalofrío por la espalda

-¡Esa maldita pervertida cuatro ojos!- dijo Matsuda mientras se tapaba sus genitales

Guerra levanto la ceja en señal de no haber entendido que acaba de pasar

-Que fue eso, porque dijo eso- hablo pero ellos solo tenían una mueca de disgusto

-Asi como Motohama puede deducir las medidas de las chicas con sus gafas, Kyriuu puede medir el "eso" de los hombres con las suyas- dijo Issei con indignación

Guerra no se inmuto ya que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

Despues de eso Saji se fue aunque se quedo hablando mucho con Asia antes de irse y Guerra noto que la expresión de Issei cambio un poco como si tuviera una idea a él no le importo y decidió irse sin mas pero antes de alejarse pudo escuchar algo que llamo su atención

-Por supuesto, el podría ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa pero el jinete no fue el único en notarlo porque no muy lejos de ahí una cierta peli blanca también se les quedo mirando con curiosidad

**Ese mismo dia en la tarde**

Issei estaba sentado en un parqueadero esperando por alguien pero mantenía una expresión seria y pensativa mientras bebía una malteada hasta que noto una presencia que había llegado recientemente

-¡Yo! ¡Hyoudou!- fue Saji que había llegado recién

El castaño se volteo a verlo

-¡Oh, Saji! Perdón por haber llamado de pronto- se disculpo el castaño

El solo sonrió

-No te preocupes, y bien ¿De qué se trata?- dijo con seriedad

**Un rato despues**

El rubio estaba en shock

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!- grito totalmente impactado

Issei solo hizo una fuerte reverencia

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo rugo!- dijo con seriedad

Pero él seguía en shock

-¡NO ME JODAS!- levanto la voz pero tuvo que calmarse ya que llamo mucho la atención y volvió a sentarse

-Sabes cuál será el castigo por involucrarse en el caso de las espadas sagradas y sin embargo dices que quieres destruirlas- dijo todavía en shock

-¡Kaicho va a matarme sabias!- dijo pero esta vez lleno de miedo- Tu relación con Rias-senpai es difícil pero agradable- dijo envidioso-¡Pero con Kaicho es difícil y de sufrimiento!- dijo completamente temeroso

-¡ME NIEGO COMPLETAMENTE!- dijo y luego procedió a irse

Pero lo raro fue que cuando empezó a alejarse algo lo detuvo, el seguía caminando como si realmente se estuviera yendo incluso Issei estaba confundido por lo que vio pero cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que no estaba avanzando en lo mas mínimo miro para ver que era con lo que se había enganchado a lo mejor era una rama o algo pero lo que no espero fue a ver a cierta peli plateada agarrando su camisa mientras tomaba un batido de durazno

-Como pensé, estabas planeando eso- dijo con su actitud indiferente

Luego de eso el pobre Saji solo pudo quedarse quieto y obediente pero aun asi seguía temblando de miedo, de seguro el ya sabe lo que le espera si su Kaicho se entera en lo que se ha metido, todavía seguía presa del pánico

-Como pensé creo que me mejor me voy- dijo temeroso pero igual fue sometido por Koneko para que se quedara

Esta se dirigió al castaño que estaba pensativo

-Cooperar con la iglesia, dices- pregunto la albina

-Sí, dijeron que su objetivo era al menos angel caido, no- dijo pensativo

-En el peor de los casos, destruirlas o encontrarlas, no es asi- dijo con seriedad

-Kiba quiere venganza, quiere destruir las excaliburs y ellos quieres controlar la situación e incluso la destrucción de la excalibur. Los objetivos son diferentes pero con el mismo resultado- dedujo el castaño

-Es por eso que necesito ayuda- dijo de forma suplicante

-Aun asi no creo que haya forma de que alguien vaya a aceptar- dijo pero Issei solo siguió con su determinación implacable

-¡No hay nada que decir en contra de ello, Kiba ha sido un demonio que ha sido nuestro compañero desde el comienzo! ¡Hare lo que pueda por ayudar!- dijo con mucho fervor

-Primero será mejor encontrar a esas dos- dijo mientras se levantaba

-¡Espera!- dijo el castaño haciendo señal de que se volviera a sentar

-Que sucede- pregunto la albina confundida e Issei se puso ligeramente nervioso

-B-Bueno, veras…hay alguien más a quien le mencione sobre el plan- dijo casi desviando la mirada pero aun asi los otros 2 demonios se le quedaron mirando

-Quien…- pregunto algo temeroso Saji

-No ha de tardar en venir- respondió el castaño y como si fuera una señal los 3 demonios sintieron una presencia muy sofocante a sus cuerpos que les hizo dar un escalofrió por la espalda aun temerosos levantaron la mirada solo para ver enfrente de ellos a un joven de cabello blanco unos ojos azules con un iris blanquecino y con su mismo uniforme solo que era enorme más que el promedio para su edad, ellos sabían quién era a la perfección

-Aquí estoy demonio, que es lo querías hablar- pregunto el jinete con una mueca molesta

Saji se quedo en shock y palideció por completo

-Gue…gue…gueha…g…g…- empezó a tartamudear mucho era casi inentendible

Pero luego

-¡¿GUERRA-SAMAAAAA?!- grito desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones el pobre rubio completamente aterrorizado pero cuando Koneko vio que llamo mucho la atención le dio un golpe con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo K.O

El jinete e Issei tenían un par de gotas de sudor en la cabeza por la penosa y ridícula escena

Guerra solo paso de la escena y se sentó para ir al grano del asunto

-Muy bien demonio me llamaste porque dijiste que tenias información, bien te escucho- dijo casi amenazante

Issei trago un poco de saliva y se aclaro la garganta

-Tenemos planeado destruir las excalibur y para ello necesito ayuda- dijo pero guerra se mostro escéptico

-Las excalibur son un problema de la iglesia, ni siquiera los incumbe a ustedes pero aun si fuera asi en que me ayuda a mí en mi misión- dijo con irritación a la posible pérdida de tiempo

El castaño solo sonrió ligeramente

-Tu misión es erradicar a los angeles caidos y a los sacerdotes corruptos, ¿cierto?- dijo y el jinete asintió

-Las excalibur están siendo recolectadas por los sacerdotes para uno de los líderes de los angeles caidos- dijo y esta vez capto la atención de Guerra

-Cual?- pregunto con seriedad

-Posiblemente Kokabiel y una vez que lo tengas…- dijo y Guerra completo la frase con un poco de entusiasmo

-El me llevara hasta Azazel…hump, supongo que no eres tan cabeza dura como pensé que eras, demonio- alago el jinete

Luego escucharon unos gemidos y vieron que se trataba de Saji que estaba despertando

-Sniff…ummnn. Tuve un sueño raro, soñé que Hyoudou me convenció para destruir las excalibur y que uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis estaba ahí- dijo todavía dormitado pero luego se froto los ojos para ver con claridad que no estaba dormido en su casa y que tampoco estaba soñando en absoluto

Una vez que Saji vio al jinete este se puso palido otra vez y estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo pero Koneko le tapo la boca de un solo golpe pero esta vez no lo dejo inconsciente solo para que se calle

-Gracias, Koneko-chan- dijo el pervertido con un par de gotas en la cabeza, el jinete no dijo nada solo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los 3 demonios con una expresión seria

-Tenemos que encontrar a esas usuarias de excalibur ¿no es asi?- pregunto y el castaño asintió con seriedad

-Este plan nos involucra a todos si uno de ustedes decide desertar no duden en que lo hare sufrir- dijo con enojo y algo de sadismo en su voz, nadie dijo nada ya que no tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo, excepto…

Saji seguía con varias lágrimas y un aura deprimente lo rodeaba por completo

-Si me meto en esto Kaicho me matara y si decido salir Guerra-sama me matara igualmente, porque Maou porque-

El pobre rubio definitivamente odiaba en lo que se había metido pero quien pudo haberse imaginado que seria traído ha involucrarse en un plan suicida por un pervertido castaño con un dragon sellado en su cuerpo…en serio ¿Quién? Lastimosamente para él si decide irse será horriblemente asesino por uno de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis…realmente da mucha pena la situación de Saji

(En serio hasta a mí me da pena como estoy escribiendo su situación…meh no tanto :3)

**Un rato más tarde**

El pervertido, la albina el rubio y el jinete se encontraban caminado por el centro de la ciudad buscando a las cristianas viendo en cualquier parte en caso de aun estén por aquí sería muy fácil encontrarlas quiero decir quien iría por ahí usando una bata blanca con rayas doradas y para rematar también llevar un gran espada envuelta en un lienzo blanco eso y que el cabello azul resalta mucho durante el dia

No mucho despues de caminar las encontraron parecían que estaban buscando la manera de ganar dinero usando las excalibur y parecía que escucharon algo acerca intentar robar, esa idea murió cuando un policía se las quedo mirando, al parecer gastaron todo su dinero en un retrato que según se parecía a San Pedro pero era obvio que no era él en especial Guerra quien ya lo había visto varias veces antes y según él "eso" no se parecía en nada a San Pedro

Los 3 demonios y el Nephilim se les acercaron y cuando intentaron hablar escucharon un gran

GROOOW!

A Issei le brillaron los ojos luego saco su cartera

-Tienen hambre- dijo el castaño pervertido con una sonrisa de gato no cabe decir que las 2 cristianas parecían asentir con desdén y hambre

**En un restaurante**

-Realmente eres un castigador-

-Si-

-Qué edad tienes-

-Eso es clasificado-

-Donde están los otros 3 jinetes-

-Mi hermano y hermana siguen en la sede del consejo, desconozco el paradero de Muerte-

-Como se llama tu espada-

-Chaoseater-

-Que tan fuerte eres-

-Puedo acabar con un Maou fácilmente cuando estoy en Full Power-

-Eres un Angel o un Demonio-

-Eso es clasificado-

-Porque estás aquí-

-Eso es clasificado de momento-

-Porque te ves asi en los libros de la iglesia te describen de otra forma-

-Este es solo un disfraz si fuera por ahí en mi verdadera forma llamaría mucho la atención-

-Desde cuando existes-

-Cuando cabalgue el cielo y el infierno ya estaban en guerra-

-Quien es más fuerte que tu-

-Mi hermano Muerte-

-Alguna vez tienes que ir al baño-

-…No-

-Eres Virgen-

-…-

-…-

Esas eran muchas de la preguntas con las que Irina estaba bombardeando al pobre Jinete y este con tal de que no lo molestara mas tuvo que responderlas pero la ultima decidió dejar tal cual mientras Xenovia comía como si no hubiera un mañana o como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Etto…Irina-chan creo que deberías dejar a Guerra-sama no crees- el castaño estaba temeroso de que ella terminara por hacer enojar al jinete con todas esas preguntas en especial la ultima la cual lo dejo callado asumió que lo termino por cabrear

No cabe olvidar que la rubia con coletas hizo un puchero muy infantil por ellos

-Eeeeeeeeeh, pero Issei-kuuuuun, cuando nos conocimos yo no pude decirle nada porque Xenovia me forzó a irme- y con eso vio con dagas a su compañera que ni siquiera le prestó atención o escucho ya que seguía comiendo sin parar

(Parece que alguien va terminar en la quiebra XD)

-Tu amiga se está comiendo tu parte- por fin hablo el jinete con una voz monótona, al menos no estaba enojado eso era bueno pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Irina que estaba gritando a su compañera quien se estaba comiendo también su parte de la comida y ahora eran 2 las que estaban comiendo como descocidas y Issei solo pude ver con tristeza su pobre billetera vaciarse lenta y dolorosamente

-'Aun que sea tengan piedad'- pensó con algunas lagrimas de anime el pobre demonio pervertido

-¡Esto es delicioso, Irina! ¡Muy delicioso!- grito de dicha la peli azul mientras agarraba otro plato y volvió al ataque devorando, ni siquiera parecía que masticara

-Ellas realmente comen bastante- Saji estaba sorprendido siempre pensó que la gente de la iglesia era de ese tipo de personas refinas y eso pero al ver como estas chicas comían como descosidas esa imagen desaprecio por completo de su mente

-Supongo que tenían mucha hambre- dijo el castaño pero luego su mirada se dirigió a Guerra quien solo se limito a ver de reojo la comida, Issei le vino una idea

-Etto, Guerra-sama le gustaría algo- pregunto gentilmente con una sonrisa, el jinete se le quedo mirando durante un momento

-No necesito comer- aunque dijo eso seguía mirando con cierto desdén la comida que seguía llegando por montones para las cristianas

-Aunque diga eso creo que al menos debería de probar la comida de aquí estoy seguro que le gustara además, yo invito- el castaño seguía ofreciendo aun con una sonrisa el jinete se le quedo mirando para luego suspirar de nuevo

-Está bien demonio, dame lo que sea que este lugar tenga cualquier cosa esta bien para mí- el levanto mano en señal de rendición y Issei vitoreo y lo conveniente es que en eso llego la camarera

-Lo siento por el retraso, la hamburguesa llego- luego puso el plato frente a las cristianas pero antes de que ellas pudiera atacar Issei alejo el plato y luego lo puso frente a Guerra, este se mantuvo escéptico

-¡Eeeeeeeh, Issei-kun yo aun no había acaboooooo!- Irina volvió a hacer el mismo puchero infantil pero este la mando a callar con un chitón, Xenovia seguía comiendo, las miradas de casi todos estaban dirigidas al jinete que se quedo mirando el platillo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, tenia carne algunos vegetales y otros ingredientes que el pudo identificar fácilmente

El jinete simplemente agarro un pedazo de carne los demás se le quedaron mirando de porque no uso los cubiertos o los palillos pero tampoco quisieron decir nada, Guerra empezó a comer únicamente la carne del plato dejando lo demás desperdiciado y justo cuando se termino toda la carne

-No está mal, es lo más delicioso que he probado- dijo con cierta sorpresa

-'¡¿Pero si solo te comiste la carne?!'- pensaron todos al ver su simplismo

-E…E-Este, Guerra-sama no quiere el resto- pregunto Saji al ver que él solo se había comido la carne

-Por supuesto que no, la carne es todo lo que necesito aunque debo admitir que sabe bastante bien cocinada normalmente la como cruda- al escuchar eso muchas preguntas habían en sus cabezas, los jinetes son seres poderosos y respetados no? eso significa que estarían rodeados de lujos y eso, entonces porque comen sus comidas crudas

-Con "cruda" que quieres decir- pregunto Koneko para matar el silencio

-Como lo que cazo, normalmente en mis misiones estoy a la intemperie aunque como dije no necesito comer, de vez en cuando solo lo hago cuando estoy aburrido o cuando necesito probar el sabor de la carne- con eso dicho a casi todos les paso un leve escalofrió por la espalda

Todos decidieron dejarlo como estaba y mientras esto pasaba Xenovia y Irina ya habían terminado de comer todo

-Estuvo delicioso, Dios por favor bendice a estos demonios por su amabilidad- dijo mientras se persignaba ocasionando que todos los demonios les diera un terrible dolor de cabeza, Guerra se quedo mirando eso con absoluta sorpresa

-'Una bendición tiene ese tipo de efecto sobre ellos ¿Acaso son asi de débiles?'- pensó sorprendido y con eso decidió probar una cosas solo para estar seguro de lo que vio

-Deus omnipotentis benedicat tibi inmundissimi daemones placet. Amen- Guerra recito la misma plegaria que Irina y cuando vio el resultado le sorprendió bastante, a los 3 demonios les un dolor de cabeza monstruoso llevado a un nuevo nivel de dolor ya que parecía como si hubieran sido literalmente golpeados con mazo en la cabeza

Las 2 cristianas se quedaron mirando impactadas

-¡Increible! ¡Que fue lo que hizo Guerra-sama!- dijo exaltada la sacerdote de la iglesia, el jinete solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros

-Todo lo que hice fue recitar tu misma plegaria solo que en otro idioma- las cristianas seguían sin entender en que cambia eso

-Podria explicarse- dijo seriamente la peli azul

Guerra volvió a encogerse de hombros

-Cuando vi que la plegaria que ella dijo les causo ese daño supuse que una plegaria recitada en uno de sus idiomas originales tuviera un efecto más fuerte- ellas no tuvieron porque sorprenderse mucho, despues de todo era un jinete del apocalipsis del que estaban hablando

-Cuales son los idiomas originales para recitar las palabras de la biblia- pregunto la fanática de la iglesia

-Esos son el Hebreo, Arameo, Griego, Israel pero el más efectivo que he encontrado ha sido el Latín- dijo y la rubia está tomando notas con una libreta que tenía por ahí

Mientras todo esto pasaba los demonios se había terminado de recuperar

-Sentía que iba a morir- dijo Issei con una mueca amarga al igual que los otros pero a Guerra le importaba una mierda su condición y decidió que fueran directo al punto

-Al grano demonio, perdemos tiempo- amenazo el jinete eso también hizo reaccionar a las otras 2

-Asi es ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos buscaban?- pregunto seriamente Xenovia mientras que su capucha ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro

Issei puso una cara seria

-Necesito ayuda para destruir a la excalibur- cuando dijo eso la peli azul lo vio con ligera sorpresa

-Hablas en serio…bien entiendo. Podemos al menos llevar uno con nosotras- los demonios vitorearon con alegría excepto Saji quien solo maldijo su suerte

-Nuestro enemigo es un líder de los angeles caidos, Kokabiel. Honestamente sería difícil recuperar la excalibur por nosotras mismas- cuando confirmo el nombre del angel caido una ligera sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Guerra

-'Bingo'-

Luego Irina se dirigió a hablar con su compañera

-Eso lo sé, pero…!- cuando intento defenderse fue interrumpida

-Nuestras posibilidades de éxitos son de menos del 30%- dijo con pesadez

-Nosotras aceptamos la misión aun con bajas probabilidades- dijo aun determinada Irina

Claramente empezaron a discutir sobre las posibilidades de aceptar el trato o no pero Guerra no tenía porque importarle eso ya que con esto simplemente estaban perdiendo el tiempo

-¡Suficiente! ¡Están en esto o no!- grito con impaciencia el Jinete irritado llamando la atención de las 2

Ellas se miraron entre si durante un momento pero luego dieron una expresión seria hacia Issei y los otros

-Está bien aceptamos, con Guerra-sama de nuestro lado puede que nuestras probabilidades sean suficientemente altas- dijo Irina confiada con una sonrisa

-Aunque me sorprende que ahora Guerra-sama este con los demonios sinceramente eso fue algo difícil de creer- dijo la peli azul casi con la misma expresión con la que vio a Asia la primera vez, Guerra tenía el seño fruncido y una ligera vena brotada en su frente, obviamente eso lo cabreo

-¡Xenovia como puedes decir eso de Guerra-sama! ¡El obviamente está de parte del señor!- dijo eufórica Irina cuando escucho a su compañera acusar al jinete, este solo tenía otra vena brotada en la frente

-¡Escuchen yo no estoy de ningún lado ni de los angeles ni de los demonios y peor los caidos! ¡Nosotros los jinetes ejecutamos a todos los que intenten romper la ley incluso si es un Maou o si es un Dios lo hizo, nuestro deber es ejecutarlo!- declaro enojado haciendo sorprender a las cristianas

-Guerra-sama debe calmarse un poco está llamando mucho la atención- dijo Koneko aun con su expresión de siempre

Guerra todo una fuerte bocanada de aire para luego frotarse la frente

-Bien demonio. Ya tenemos la "carnada" ahora que- cuando Guerra dijo la palabra carnada a las 2 cristianas se les abrieron los ojos ligeramente

El saco su teléfono

-Llamare a Kiba para decirle sobre el plan- dijo mientras marcaba el numero

**Más tarde ese dia**

Issei había dicho que se reunirían con Kiba en una fuente cerca del parque no cabe olvidar que cuando este vio a Xenovia e Irina volvió a tener esa mirada asesina de nuevo, Guerra no dijo nada mientras miraba la escena con cierta indiferencia

Issei le explico la razón de porque ellas estaban con el

-Comprendo, pero honestamente es un poco peligroso tratar de destruir a excalibur y otros parecidos- dijo sin dejar de mirar con veneno a las 2 en especial a Xenovia

-Eres muy desconfiado. ¿Qué no fuiste expulsado del clan Gremory?- cuando dijo eso Kiba se sintió ofendido y cabreado Guerra por otra parte se quedo mirando detenidamente, ahora ya tenía todo el derecho para matarlo ya que ahora no estaba protegido por el ala de su amo pero…lastimosamente ese mocoso también era una parte importante del plan, para su amargura tuvo que dejar pasar esta situación

Aun si no quiere, luego la conversación se convirtió en una batalla verbal

-Si estas expulsado no hay problema entonces de matarte aquí- con eso ella empezó a sacar su espada que tenía guardada bajo su manto blanco y Kiba formo un círculo mágico de color rojo en su mano listo para sacer una de sus espadas el jinete vio a donde iba a dar el asunto y también formo un círculo mágico celeste con runas para sacar a Chaoseater en caso de que esto se torne peor lo último que quería era perder los elementos que necesita para llegar hasta Kokabiel

Afortunadamente Issei se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que esto se pudiera poner más feo, Guerra por otra parte ya tenía a la Chaoseater puesta en su hombro

-¡ESPEREN! ¡No pelen antes de escuchar el plan!- aun asi fue ignorado pero sí consiguió evitar que empezaran a pelear

-Comprendo tu sentimiento de odio por el plan de Espada Sagrada- dijo la peli azul y Kiba dejo ir el sello en su mano-Ese experimento afecta inútilmente la parte que no pueden estar en esa forma, es por eso que el responsable por el plan fue expulsado- Guerra había escuchado sobre ese experimento fue uno de los casos más polémicos que se discutió en muchas de las reuniones del consejo incluso se disputo el enviar a uno de sus hermanos a investigar pero cuando se envió a algunos sirvientes a investigar estos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro pero tiempo despues se dijo que ese proyecto fue destruido junto con todas sus pruebas y se puso como un caso sin resolver pero ahora el jinete podría estar muy cerca de averiguar que paso con ese misterio sin resolver

-El hombre que estuvo detrás de ese proyecto era, Valpa Galrei el fue el hombre que asesino a los integrantes del plan- Guerra se guardo ese nombre por alguna razón se le hacia familiar

-'Valpat Galrei…donde he escuchado ese nombre antes'- mientras Guerra seguía sumido en sus pensamientos la escena termino con Kiba aceptando cooperar con las 2 usuarias de excalibur y estas se terminaron por retirar

Luego Issei se le acerco a Saji que de alguna manera seguía con esa aura depresiva

-Eso no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?- dijo en broma el castaño pero Saji tenía una idea muy diferente en mente

-¡¿Qué no estuvo mal?! ¡¿Qué no estuvo mal?! ¡¿Dime qué no tiene de malo ser asesinado, por meterse en los asuntos de la iglesia?! ¡Y para rematar también incluiste a uno de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis!- aun con todo eso el simplemente fue ignorado

Mientras esto pasaba Guerra estaba teniendo un ligero análisis de esta nueva información

-'Aquel proyecto fue un caso muy hablado por el consejo pero cuando finalmente se envió a varios agentes reportaron que el lugar donde se ejecutaba fue destruido por completo incluyendo los archivos que contenía no se encontró responsables o culpables y el caso se puso como sin resolver desde ahí no se ha vuelto a poner en el tema pero…con esta nueva información podría encontrar que fue lo que paso y que mejor manera que sacarle esa información a uno de los supervivientes'- con eso en mente el jinete se le acerco a Kiba

-Estoy consciente de los hechos del plan Espada Sagrada y sus acontecimientos pero cuando se envio a alguien a investigar el lugar donde se hicieron las pruebas este fue destruido junto con todos los archivos- dijo haciendo a todos verlo con impresión y Kiba lo vio con tristeza

-Si asi es, ellos destruyeron todos con lo que tenía que ver con el proyecto para que nadie pudiera encontrar a las pruebas para culpar a la iglesia- dijo con pesadez

-Quiero saber que fue lo que paso y que hacían ahí- guerra sabia algunas cosas de aquel proyecto sabia que habían personas elegidas para experimentar con las excalibur y algunos Sacred Gear pero sabía que había más de trasfondo

Kiba empezó a contar su historia a todos los presentes y Guerra tomo nota mental de varias cosas importante, al parecer el proyecto fue hecho originalmente para crear a usuarios que sean compatibles con las excalibur y por ellos hicieron varias pruebas distintas en los sujetos con el objetivo de crear "Super soldados" que sería el mejor termino para el objetivo de este pero cuando el proyecto fue en picada y la iglesia lo notifico como un fracaso decidieron borrarlo de la existencia junto con todos los que estuvieron involucrados

Guerra con esta información podría exponer a la luz lo que estos seres han estado haciendo ante el consejo para que los seres del reino de Dios hagan algo contra sus seguidores el jinete por su parte impondrá su castigo ante estos seres inferiores

Sajo empezó a llorar para luego decidirse a ayudar contra el enemigo, Kiba por su parte dijo que debía hacer esto solo por sus camaradas caidos algo que Guerra respetaba incluso si él era un demonio

Pero luego Koneko se le acerco y se arrimo contra su pecho poniendo una cara suplicante

-¿Koneko-chan?- pregunto el rubio confundido él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esto no es algo que ella haría normalmente

-Me sentiría muy sola si Yuuto-senpai se fuera- dijo con una cara tan suplicante que incluso haría que Guerra se mostrara indeciso sobre matar a un demonio y no, no exagero

El solo sonrio

-Me rindo, si incluso Koneko-chan dice algo como eso…entonces no hay manera que haga esta misión suicida solo- con eso dicho tanto Saji como Issei se lo quedaron mirando emocionados

-¡Entonces…!-

-Ya sabemos cuál es el enemigo. Cuanto con su ayuda- dijo con confianza renovada

En eso Guerra se le acerca

-Peleas para vengar a tus camaradas caidos, eso es algo que respeto aun si tú eres un demonio. Pueden contar con mi apoyo- dijo Guerra con una expresión seria pero seguía con una actitud indiferente

Todos vitorearon de nuevo con fervor

**Esa noche**

Guerra fue llamado a reunirse en una vieja iglesia para indicar cuáles son los lugares a los que irán a investigar, las cristianas optaron por el lado Oeste de la ciudad y él y los demonios irán por el lado Este pero la peli azul dijo algo que le preocupo

-El Dragon Blanco ha despertado-

Guerra le preocupaba eso, mucho

-'Vali está cerca…ese mocoso, pagara por lo que hizo'-

**En unas calles de la ciudad**

Todos llevaban unas túnicas negras con rayas doradas y un sombrero negro igualmente aunque el jinete prefirió mejor una capucha pero sin importar que no podía encontrar nada o incluso alguna pista pero por suerte Kiba había sugerido un lugar en especial

**Cerca de un edificio abandonado**

Guerra se quedo mirando el edificio mientras los escaneaba por completo, podía sentir la energía y al igual que con esas 2 la energía que sentía era la de un angel pero a la vez no lo que significa que cerca debía de haber un usuario de espada sagrada eso solo se le confirmo cuando tanto Kiba como Koneko se detuvieron en seco

-¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?- dijo Issei asqueado

-¡Por encima de Nosotros!- grito Kiba y cuando alzaron la mirada ahí arriba esta un chico peliblanco vestía ropa blanca y la misma túnica que ellos pero su expresión solo decía locura completa

En una falta de definición el sacerdote loco salto y descendió con gran velocidad Kiba saco su espada y bloqueo el ataque, Guerra saco su versión compacta de la Chaoseater pero Freed y Kiba ya estaban en una pelea a alta velocidad, las chispas salian a montones

-Él es el usuario de espada sagrada que trabaja con Kokabiel- pregunto el jinete

-Sí, su nombre es Freed Sellzen y es un bastardo loco que solo piensa en matar- dijo el castaño con amargura

KA-CHIN!

Freed y Kiba se separaron en una ráfaga de chispas y este solo se rio con locura y euforia

-¡HOLA PERRAS ME EXTRAÑARON! ¡HAHAHAHA!- se rio como un loco pero luego se detuvo cuando vio al encapuchado

(Escuchar: Sonata Arctica: Ain't your Fairytale)

-¡OOOOH! ¡Que tenemos aquí! ¡Parece que la perra pelirroja se consiguió otro perro espadachín!? ¡Genial! ¡ESO ME GUSTA!- estaba completamente segado y se fue disparado a alta velocidad hacia el encapuchado

KA-CHIN!

Guerra ni siquiera necesito parpadear para bloquear el ataque, pero eso solo hizo que el albino sonriera de éxtasis

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Muéstrame de lo que estas hecho, BITCH!- luego ambos desaparecieron y en el aire se podía ver como empezaron a chocar espadas con fuerza mientras las chispas salian sin parar, el jinete seguía con una expresión aburrida en su cara

-Esa locura tuya hace que sea imposible usar esa espada como se debe- insulto el jinete mientras bloqueaba fácilmente sus ataques para su frustración

-¡NO VOY A ESCUHCHAR LAS CLASES DE MIERDA DE UN DEMONIO BASURAAAA!- grito furioso mientras empezó a embestir totalmente fuera de sus sentidos, Guerra ya se había cansado de escuchar a este loco hablar y justo cuando descuido su defensa

BOOOM!

Guerra le dio una patada de lleno en todo el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las columnas del edificio

-¡Increible, Guerra-sama!- dijo Saji con una gran sonrisa pero el festejo no duro ya que Freed volvió tan rapido como se fue pero esta vez fue Kiba el que bloqueo su espada

-¡Tu oponente soy yo!- grito mientras empezó a dar tajos que Freed simplemente bloqueo

-¡No me jodas basura!-

Los 2 desaparecieron y en el aire se podía ver los 2 borrones chocar sus espadas mientras las chispas salian sin para por fricción

Luego se volvieron a separar y Freed cayó del cielo con su excalibur pero cuando Kiba la bloqueo esta empezó a brillar intensamente

-Esta es la espada del "Resplandor Celestial" también conocida como, excalibur rápida!- declaro mientras la espada empezó a brillar cada vez mas

Luego desaparecieron de nuevo y en el aire se los veía pelear a alta velocidad mientras las chispas salian sin parar

-¡Pelean a la misma velocidad!- grito Saji impactado al ver el espectáculo de chispas frente a el

-Lo que significa que la velocidad como caballo no ayuda mucho- todos se quedaron mirando como la batalla no avanzaba ya que los 2 seguían peleando al mismo nivel

-¡No se preocupen amigos, cuando acabe aquí me asegurare de matarlos a todos como si fueran uno!- grito Freed con una sonrisa amplia y retorcida

¡BOOST!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si al menos pudiera parar a ese hijo de puta, podría dar un poco de energía a Kiba!- dijo Issei mientras apuntaba su guante hacia el rubio

Luego Saji se le acerco con una sonrisa

-¡Hyoudou, lo que quieres es que se detenga, no es asi!- dijo llamando la atención del castaño

Saji luego entro en una especie de postura mientras gritaba 'Line' y luego una brillante luz violeta se formo en su mano en forma de espiral sorprendiendo por completo al castaño

-¡Saji…! ¡No me digas que tu también…!- su respuesta fue cuando en la mano del rubio se formo una especie de anfibio de color negro con unos ojos rojos

-¡Ahora, adelante Line!- luego extendió la mano para que luego una gran y larga cuerda celeste fosforescente saliera disparada hacia Freed este sin darse cuenta la cuerda ya se había enroscado por completo en su pierna haciéndolo caer con fuerza en el techo del edificio

-¡Este es mi Sacred Gear! ¡El Absortion Line!-

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Issei alabando por completo al rubio

Luego Freed intento romper la cuerda con su espada pero esto no serbia de nada

-¡Pero que es esta mierda! ¡Acaso también esta basada en un Dragon!- grito con frustración mientras seguía tratando de cortar la cuerda

BOOST

-¡Increible tu Sacred Gear también esta basada en un Dragon!- dijo Issei cada vez mas impresionada pero antes de seguir se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo elevado en el aire y la responsable era Koneko

-¡Q-Que estás haciendo, K-Koneko-chan?!- grito pero antes de decir nada ella lo lanzo con fuerza hacia Kiba

-Hei-

BOOST!

Issei salió volando mientras su aguante terminaba de acumular la toda la energía que pudo, Kiba volvió a aparecer

-¡Issei-kun!-

-¡Aquí voy, Kiba!- Issei le dio un toque en la espalda mientras la energía verde de su guante fue puesta en Kiba

TRANSFER!

-¡Kiba te he transferido el poder de mi Dragon!- dijo mientras caía al suelo

-¡No lo voy a desperdiciar, lo usaro con gusto!- luego procedió a clavar su espada en el piso

-¡**Sword Birth!- **luego un serie de espadas empezó a salir del suelo directamente hacia el albino

Freed empezó a cortar las espadas que seguían saliendo sin para una tras otra

-Hump, Sword Birth ¿eh?- una voz anciana se escucho entre toda la escena

-¡¿Quién esta ahí!?- grito Kiba con enojo

Luego entre las sombras de la entrada apareció un hombre viejo, llevaba un manto blanco de la iglesia y un gorro blanco también

-Es un Sacred Gear que proporciona un potencial ilimitado, y su poder se basa totalmente en la capacidad inherente del portador- el hombre anciano hablo mientras seguía caminado hacia la entrada

Luego se dirigió al albino desquiciado

-Freed, parece que todavía te falta dominar por completo el uso de la Espada Sagrada- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

-Oh, sí es el viejo Valpa- dijo Freed sorprendido al igual que todos los demás

-¡Ese es el hombre que menciono Xenovia!- dijo Issei con enojo

-El director en jefe del proyecto Espada Sagrada- dijo Koneko y esta vez su voz si mostrar que estaba enojada

-¡VALPA GALIREI!- grito Kiba con total furia asesina

El anciano se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y por su mirada estaba bastante complacido por su mirada luego se dirigió a Freed

-Freed, todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu fuerza de voluntad en tu espada- dijo con una sonrisa sombría y Freed empezó reírse como un loco y sin previo aviso el loco albino se encendio con una aura dorada luego corto el lazo de Saji y con una loca expresión salto a atacar a Kiba

-¡QUIERES SER EL PRIMERO EN PROBAR A MI LINDA EXCALIBUR-CHAN!- grito eufórico y cuando estaba a punto de atacar su espada fue bloqueada por 2 espadas mas, cuando todos se dieron cuenta se trataba de Guerra y Xenovia

-¡Xenovia!- dijo Issei sorprendido

Luego otra sombra se acerco, Koneko y Saji se dieron la vuelta para ver a la otra usuaria de escalibar

-¡Shido Irina!- dijo Saji también sorprendió

-¡Hola, perdón por la espera!- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡ESA ESPADA!- grito Valpa al ver la espada de Guerra pero Freed lo ignoro ya que estaba cabreado por haber sido bloqueado por el mismo "demonio" que le dio una paliza sin problemas

-¡AHORA VERAS BASTARDO, TE HARE SENTIR A MI LINDA Y NUEVA EXCALIBUR-CHAN!- grito eufórico

-¡Sacerdote exiliado Freed Sellzen, Valpa Galrei! ¡Por sus crímenes contra la Iglesia serán ejecutados!- declaro Xenovia con enojo pero Freed ni siquiera escucho estaba mas concentrado en Guerra quien seguía teniendo una expresión pasiva y aburrida

-¡MI MIERDA ES CON ESTE DEMONIO ASI QUE APARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TU MALDITA PERRA!- grito y luego se alejo de ellos mientras su espada empezó a brillar cada vez mas pero el anciano puso una mano en su hombro

-Freed creo que lo mejor será irnos, tenemos a 2 usuarias de excalibur aquí y además tenemos "Un visitante inesperado" también y si tenemos en cuenta que vinieron por nuestras cabezas lo mejor será irnos- dijo mientras miraba al jinete con sorpresa y asombro

-Como…- dijo Guerra ligeramente sorprendido

-He trabajado con espadas toda mi vida tanto angelicales como demoniacas pero aun existe una espada cuyo filo y poder superan enormemente a todas las que conozco la majestuosa Chaoseater. La única espada que puede estar a la par con tal monstruo es la Excalibur original y también la Lanza Sagrada- dijo cada vez mas emocionado

Guerra s vio irritado

-No me compares con cosas tan insignificantes, humano mis espada ahora esta en otro nivel- dijo furioso pero antes de que pudieran ir por ellos Freed libero una bomba de luz segando a todos los presentes

-¡Rapido ahí que ir por ellos!- grito Kiba furioso y a la vez frustrado, de ahí lo siguieron Xenovia y Irina pero Guerra se quedo donde estaba

-Es inútil, su energía desapareció no podrán encontrarlos- lastimosamente eso cayo en oídos sordos puesto que ellos ya se habían ido

-'Hmp, idiotas'- pensó molesto pero ahora tenía más cosas de que preocuparse

Lo único que vio el jinete antes de irse fue que Rias y Sona habían llegado pero de ahí no le importaba mas tenía que ir al templo lo más rapido posible

-'La pelea se acerca será mejor tener "eso" si es que Vali va decidir aparecer, ese traidor pagara por haber desertado y roto el juramente'- pensó molesto luego activo sus Shadowflight para salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el templo

**FIN**

**Hell yeah! se ha puesto interesante verdad y cual es el problema que tiene Guerra con Vali como es que se conocen descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


End file.
